Let The Storms Roll In
by HellionOkami
Summary: What started out as a small debt to be payed, turned into a deep relationship as wild as a storm between a white demon and a thunder beast.
1. Chapter 1

**X~X** so this is my first fanfic ^_^ i'll do my best!

i don't own Gintama, only my OC **X~X**

* * *

 _"Mama?"_

 _"Yes dear?"_

 _"Why are we always fighting?"_

 _"Because it's in our blood."_

 _"But doesn't it hurt other people?"_

 _"Yes, but we fight to protect our family. Anyone that tries to hurt us will suffer. That's how we've lived for generation after generation."_

Honestly, I never understood that crap.

 **Crashing Into Fate Is a Good Thing**

"Somebody stop that damn brat!"

It was late afternoon on a summer day that could have been considered peaceful. Except for the erratic driving of a young woman who was fleeing for her life on a scooter she had stolen. This is Yomi, someone who isn't known to have the best of luck. The streets weren't too crowded and most people were smart enough to get out of the way if they see a scooter at high speed barreling towards them, followed by more people including cars. She'd turn into alleyways, dodge cars on the highway, but the yakuza were still behind her. She hadn't been living Edo for that long and she already has a list of enemies.

When she did finally manage to lose them for a few moments in a box filled alleyway, Yomi leaned over the handlebars, taking steady breaths. Her pitch black hair was in an even more mess than it normally is. It was short, boyish with a thin ponytail. Her puppy dog eyes were a dark ocean blue, almost as dark as her hair. At first glance, you'd say she really is a boy, wearing rolled up men's slacks, a dark grey long sleeved shirt with a dark blue haori and uwabaki. She even wraps her chest with bandages and her whole get up is the reason she's treated poorly because every person she meets, they think she's a guy. Even the women around here are trying to hook up with her.

"And here I thought Edo was gonna be a cool place to chill," she grumbled to herself, speaking like a member of the yakuza. "This sucks big time."

"Gonna run away again, little doggy?"

Yomi whipped around, seeing some of the yakuza guys. "Oh h-hi there. Um, there's been a bit of a mistake."

"You pissed of da boss. That's no mistake."

She ducked right as a metal pipe was swung at her head and took off again. She ended up in a more dusty part of Edo with rows of old wooden houses and kimono clad people. There was panic coursing through her veins as she whizzed by several confused people. How did she get into this mess?

Well let's see. A few days ago, Yomi was enjoying a leisurely walk through a park when she noticed a couple of older kids picking on a weaker one. She smacked the big kids a few times to teach them a lesson. Little did she know, one of the older kids was the son of a yakuza boss. Now here she is, racing through town, all because she protected a little kid from getting seriously beaten up. She was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time, doing what she thought was the right thing.

She turned another corner, almost losing her balance and her knee just brushed the dirt street. She ignored the pain, keeping her speed at the highest she could, looking over her shoulder and noticing the group got a lot bigger. Now she's really in trouble. She turned back, noticing there was another person on a scooter coming her way. He didn't even bother to move or more like he didn't even notice.

"Oi! Outta the way!"

It was already too late by the time the guy noticed. Yomi tried to veer away, but the scooter wouldn't respond and ended crashing right into the other one. She was thrown off and rolled a few times, crashing into a nearby building on her back. The other guy kind of did the same thing, except went head first into a building. People slowly began tp gather as the dust settled and it went quiet. Yomi rolled over and stood, brushing the dirt from her clothes and the blood from her face before stomping over towards the other person, grabbing his collar.

"What the hell is your problem, huh?! Why didn't you get outta the way?"

He looked up at her with deadpan eyes the color of maroon. "The hell you yelling for? Owww my head hurts. Oh damn and look at what you did! You broke my scooter!"

"It was your fault, old man, for not getting outta the way!"

"Did you just call me old man?"

"Yeah 'cause your hair is white and it seems that you're deaf since you didn't move."

This time he grabbed her collar. "Leave my hair outta of this! And it's not white! At least I'm not trying to look like a school boy."

"Why you..."

Her sentence was cut short when a bullet whizzed right by her face. Both her and the silver haired guy looked towards the huge group of yakuza staring them down with guns, chains, bats, and whatever other weapon they could use. Yomi almost let out an angry sigh, getting a little annoyed by these guys and by the fact she was caught thanks to the silver hair jerk. She let him go and faced the yakuza, trying to keep her nerves calm.

"Friends of yours, kid?"

"Don't call me a kid, old man. And no they ain't. I'd never make friends with guys like these."

"Alright you damn black haired bastard! Come with us nicely and we won't cause too much trouble here."

"Yeah right." She had to think of something. Then a nice little idea popped into her head and she pointed at the guy next to her. "This asshole right here made me do it! I swear I had no idea that one of the kids was the yakuza boss's son!"

He smacked her on the head hard. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"He made me do it! I swear to you! I would never have hit the kid if I knew!"

Tha yakuza advance towards the two of them and Yomi took this chance to split before the silver haired guy could nab her. He took off to avoid being caught as she hide in another alleyway. She waited patiently until all of the yelling and gunfire fell silent and walked out. She was feeling just a little bad for the guy, but she can't afford to cause any trouble. If the police were to catch her and find out who she really is...

"You. Are. Dead."

Yomi froze hearing that deep toned voice then turned. "Y-you're alive. Wow."

"It's not 'wow' jackass! You were really trying to kill me!"

"Don't be so dramatic, old man. Those jerks been chasing me forever, man. I had to do something."

"And use me as a scapegoat?! What the hell's wrong with your head?"

"What's wrong with yours? I'm going now."

"Hold it." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You owe me for breaking my scooter."

"It wasn't my fault. Most people would get the hell outta the way if they see a fricking stampede of vehicles charging towards them, they'd run!"

"Doesn't matter! There's a soap on and thanks to you I'm gonna miss it! So you're going to work for me until I say so."

He kept a firm grip on her arm and nearly dragged her with him, ignoring her rants. As much as she tried to pry herself free, but his grip was too strong. In no time, she gave up, letting him lead her to wherever. She stared at his back, studying him. He was maybe half a foot taller with broad shoulders, yet a relatively lean body. He reminded her of the samurai she read stories about, but hasn't actually seen one since she's been here. But there was also something else about him that she can't quite say what.

"You gonna tell me you're name?" she asked.

"Sakata Gintoki."

"Uh-huh. Despite the circumstances, it's nice to meet you."

"Do you have a name, kid?"

"Stop that. I'm Yomi."

He stopped suddenly, then started laughing like crazy. "You're name is Yomi?! What kind of name is that? Don't tell me you belong to a special cult of the underworld?"

Her face slightly reddened. "Don't make fun of my name! It can mean a few things like 'beautiful night' or 'night viewing' or even 'three nights'. It has nothing to do with the underworld of you people. Why do you people always say that, jeez?"

He didn't stop laughing as they kept walking, but this time he let her arm go. Some part of her want to leave, but the other part wanted to stay because this Sakata Gintoki had captured her interest. She ended following him, quite curious to know more about this guy, despite the fact she could have died because of him.

He was a lot like her and she wanted to know why.

* * *

 **X~X** here we are at the end. if you made it this far thank you!

about Yomi's name it actually is in reference of the Japanese version of hell which explains why Gin-san would be laughing but that's not what it means here. fyi Yomi isn't her real name ^3^

also uwabaki are what school kids usually wear inside the school. so she kinda stole them i guess?

so uh ending note...thanks for reading and i do apologize if it's bad. oh reason i picked Gintama is because it has climbed to the top of my favorite anime and it needs more love.

thank you again for reading! ciao! **X~X**


	2. Chapter 2

**X~X** it's time to have Kagura-chan and Shin-chan show up. Yay!

but um sorry about the beginning being a bit slow. it'll get better in the later chapters

maybe i should explain it why it's M. language, soon to be violence, rude comments and what not and lets not forget the lemons. i know there will be at least one.

i don't own Gintama which belong to Sorachi-sensei! **X~X**

* * *

 **Stop Playing Kid's Games! You're An Adult!**

"Sooo we got another worker, aru?"

"I don't think that's a good thing. We hardly ever get paid and now Gin-san is forcing someone to work for him."

"Wait wait wait. Are you saying I'm not gonna get paid? What the hell am I even here for?!"

"You broke me scooter so you owe me."

Yomi was tied up, sitting on the floor as the 3 members of the Yorozuya stared at her. There was only one other girl Kagura, a guy in glasses Shinpachi and then a huge white dog Sadaharu that was eyeing Yomi's head. She really does have bad luck. Ever since she arrived in Edo, she felt like she's been cursed. But superstitious stuff doesn't exist right? Too bad for Yomi, she's very superstitious and quite gullible.

"Let me get this straight. I'm working for a guy that's not even going to pay me? How the hell am I going to repay if you're not even going to pay me?!"

"Hard labor."

"What kinda answer is that? Look, I'm sorry for breaking you're damn scooter, but you're kinda at fault too, ya know, for not getting outta the way."

Gintoki walked towards her and slightly yanked on the rope. "You're going to work for me until I say so."

"Meaning you're making me your slave then."

"Exactly."

Yomi heaved a sigh then headbutted him right in the face. "I don't think so dammit! It ain't my fault entirely so go find someone else."

"Gin-san, I think he's right. It's not fair to Yomi-san to be forced to work for you."

"Stupid silver haired old man, aru."

"Aru aru aru aru! Enough with the damn aru! And stop calling me-oi oi get back here!"

Yomi had somehow managed to escape the ropes and took off, not looking behind her. She raced down the streets, dodging people, animals, objects, vehicles. She'd have to say she's in a bigger mess that she was before. Now she has to work for a guy that isn't even going to pay her to repay him and the yakuza are most likely still looking for her. The only safe option she can think of would be to hide until night then split. Although, she was curious to know more about Sakata Gintoki guy. Her curiosities are going to have to wait a little while.

She reached the edge of a park and slowed to a jog. With the sun slowly sinking into the sky, there were less and less people wandering about until the night crowd shows up. Since she has a lack of knowledge of this place, it'll be hard for her to find a good hiding spot.

"You're not getting away!"

Recognizing the voice, Yomi took off like a rabbit, climbing over the play ground jungle gym and avoiding the kids playing. When she looked behind her, she just about gave up, seeing the massive white dog chasing after her with Gintoki on top. She sprinted towards a clump of trees, racing up the closest one like a freaked out cat. Sadaharu stopped and let out a woof when he couldn't reach her. Yomi clung on for dear life, her breaths in pants and partially visible in the cooling night.

"Would you just leave me alone? I can't repay you if I don't have money so let me find a decent job to get some."

"No! You insulted me too, ya know! Calling me an old man and an asshole. You're gonna be my slave until I say so and repay me. Now get your little ass down here, you damn brat!"

"Piss off! If we ain't gonna be fair about this then I'm staying up here."

"I will make you come down if you don't do it on your own then."

"Quit acting like a child and go away!"

"You're the one who's being childish!"

This conversation could go on forever, but Yomi had to get away. She studied her surroundings. There were plenty enough trees for her to jump and once she gets to a deeper part of town, she could easily lose them. She quickly took hold of the tree when she felt it violently shake and looked down, seeing Sadahru pushing against it and Gintoki with an evil grin.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"You won't come down on you're own so I'm going to make you come down."

Sadaharu slammed against the tree again, this time almost making Yomi lose her grip. Without giving it second thought, she crouched low on the branch and jumped, right over the two and landed with little trouble on the grass. Once again, she took off running, but didn't get very far. Something hit her in the back of the legs, causing her to go face first into the ground. She sat up on her arms slightly, pulling the grass and soil from her mouth and let out a scream, seeing Sadaharu pounce and crash onto her. Any normal person would have been crushed, but Yomi isn't qualified to be normal. She tried clawing her way out from under the giant fuzz ball, gripping the grass with all her might. Sadaharu just sat there with his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out, making drool falling on top of her head. Gintoki came over and crouched before her.

"Looks like I caught you, kid."

"I hate you, old man."

He bopped her on the head. "Don't call me an old man anymore. You're gonna work for me got it?"

"It still isn't fair."

"How do you think I feel? It's a pain in the ass to-"

He stopped talking when Sadaharu stood up from Yomi and bit his head. She let out an soft laugh and sat up, wiping the rest of the dirt off her face. She might as well take responsibility and just accept his offer. She stood up, placing a hand on Sadaharu's head, making him let go of Gintoki.

"I'll work for you for a little while alright? Just until I've payed my debt."

"Good 'cause I don't want to go chasing after your sorry ass again."

"Maybe if you weren't such a douche bag, you wouldn't have had to chase me. Oh and since I don't have a place to stay, I'm crashing at yours."

"What?! No way in hell! That old hag will skin me alive if another person freeloads at her place!"

She looked over at him with an almost identical deadpan face he gave her. "What kinda person are you? Forcing people to work for you? Not even paying the employees your already have? And not even paying the rent? You're a bad example of a human being."

"Shut up! You don't even exist!"

"You shut up and don't go around advertising yourself in books and anime and movies when you're the lowest of the low! Unable to do the simplest necessities of life."

"No you shut up! This is my damn story! And my necessities doesn't include rent!"

"And who's damn idea was it to write this story?!" they shouted together.

* * *

 **X~X** ahaha what a weird ending. and who's idea was it...oh right mine

so um i had a feeling i was suppose to explain something but i totally forgot. probably remember it later on.

oh Yomi is about 22-23 i guess. something like that but that wasn't what i wanted to explain. meh sorry.

sooooooooooo thanks for reading chapter 2. review maybe? and i apologize if it's bad and a little short. ahahahaha! (inner Sakamoto-san) ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**X~X** made it to chapter 3 made it to chapter! -hip swishes- woo-hoo!

now that that's outta my system nice to see you reading this far. i know not the best story, but it'll get better with time I hope.

Gintama belongs to Sorachi-sensei not me at all. **X~X**

* * *

 **A Freeloader Working For Another Freeloader**

Yomi was back at the Yorozuya later that evening, enjoying a warm cup of team while Gintoki was out "talking with a client" and both Kagura and Shinpachi were out on errands. Though Yomi isn't the biggest fan of the night time, the quiet was rather relaxing. She sat herself in front of the TV, a device she still has yet to understand, flipping through the channels. Some channels she temporarily stopped at had shows about ninjas and pirates and death god people. Not being from this country, there still are too many things for her to list that she doesn't understand.

"Yo-Yo! You in here, Yo-Yo?!"

She cringed hearing the nickname Gintoki gave her and turned towards the pale skinned girl. "I'm here Kagura-chan. And could you not call me Yo-Yo please?"

"But Gin-chan calls you Yo-Yo. What's wrong with Yo-Yo, Yo-Yo aru?"

"Just stop. It gets really confusing if you keep saying it. Anyway, what's in the bags?"

"Meat bun. Don't want it I'll eat it."

"I'll eat one."

Kagura hesitantly handed over one of the bags. Yomi looked inside, seeing a big white bun wrapped in wax paper. The scent was making her mouth water slightly. She pulled it out, not bothered by the heat, and took a huge bite. If she could, she would eat these all day. Junk food in particular is more her style and thanks to her high metabolism, she doesn't worry about putting on a few pounds so she can pig out all she wants.

"Oh where did Shinpachi-san go?"

"Home aru. Left before we came back."

"He lives alone?"

"Nuh-uh. Lives with his big sister aru."

"Oh okay then."

Yomi went back to watching the TV and Kagura kept stuffing her face with the other meat buns. She wondered when Gintoki would come back and who this client was. She wanted to ask Kagura, but it seemed kind of rude so she'll just wait.

"Anyone in there?!"

The black haired girl just about choked when she heard a woman yelling from the other side of the door. She cleared her throat with some of the tea before standing and making her way towards the door. When she opened it, there was an old lady smoking a cigarette and had a sour look on her face. She studied Yomi before speaking.

"And who might you be, young man?"

"Oh my name is Yomi," she said with a bow. "I'm a new employee of the Yorozuya. It's nice to meet you."

"You freeloading too?"

"Ah well you see, it's more like I was forced to work for Sakata-san due to a little accident."

"Is that so? That boy is always bringing trouble here. I'm Otose the landlady."

She bowed again. "Thank you for letting me stay here Otose-san. What is it you needed?"

"That stupid brat is drunk and can't even get up the stairs. You should probably take him inside before he gets in anymore trouble."

Yomi slipped her shoes on and looked over the railing, seeing Gintoki faced down in the road. The people that were passing by didn't even bother which made Yomi to believe that this was a normal occurrence. She hurried down the stairs and to the almost lifeless body of Gintoki, rolling him over. He was out cold. With a sigh, she did her best to pick up his dead weight body, throwing him over her shoulders and trudged back towards the stairs. Though she's a bit stronger than the average human, he was heavy and it wasn't much help that he was passed out. Her legs wanted to kill her by the time she reached the top of the stairs and into the room.

"Kagura-san! Could you help me for a moment? Damn, the bastard's really heavy."

The young girl popped up in front of her, eating something that smelled pickled. "Wasted again aru?"

"He's a bad influence on you, ain't he? Besides the point, could you get his bed out?"

"Okey dokey."

She hopped away as Yomi slowly followed into the back room which she too as Gintoki's room. Kagura laid a bed out and helped Yomi set the drunkard down. Her clothes smelled slightly of alcohol and woman's perfume. It really started to make her wonder who this client of his was.

"Um Kagura-san? Does this type of happen a lot?"

"Uh-huh. Goes out late a night and comes back smelling aru. I hope she was pretty."

"Why do ya even live with this guy?"

"I'm going to bed. Bye Yo-Yo."

Yomi was getting really annoyed with that nickname. As Kagura left, she undid his outer belts, pulling of his kimono and folded it next to him. She then pushed his heavy, dead body onto the rolled out futon and covered him with the blanket. Before she left, she just studied his face. He looked very different when he was sleeping. Though he still looked slightly childish, he had a mature look to him. A look she's already seen before. She shook her head and stood, going into the closet to look for an extra blanket, before leaving the room with the door slightly ajar.

Kagura or Sadaharu weren't in sight, but she heard snoring coming from the main room closet. She set the blanket on one of the couches and looked around for the bathroom. She could use a long and hot bath after all the excitement the past few days. When she found it, she stripped down from her clothes, feeling quite relieved to have the bandages off. She doesn't know how long she can keep this up. Just long enough to let her leave this place, she hopes, but with her shitty luck, she doesn't now.

She quickly washed herself down with the shower before stepping into the hot bath she ran. A sigh of relief passed her lips as she sank down into the water up to her nose. She would just love to stay like this forever. If it was possible for her to grow gills, she'd find the warmest water and stay there. Escape the crappy life she has lived, get away from all the idiots she's been around. Just to escape from everything.

"But he'll find me anyways. Won't he?"

She stayed in for a few more minutes then stepped out, grabbing a free towel and wrapped it around her. She stared at her face in the mirror for awhile. She doesn't really have much in the line of feminine quality. Lanky body, but with some curves. On her back were black tribal looking markings that she was born with and slashing through the lines was a long scar, starting just under her left shoulder blade and ending on her right hip. A reminder of a battle she shouldn't have even bothered joining.

Yomi quickly dried off, pulled her clothes back on, except for the bandages and the haori, and left the steaming bathroom. She tiptoed over towards Gintoki's room and peered in the door. He was sprawled out now and mumbling something in his sleep. Next she quietly checked on Kagura in the closet with Sadaharu sleeping on the bottom. She was mumbling something too that sounded like food. She closed the closet door slightly and headed towards the couch with the blanket, setting her extra clothes aside and laid down, almost cocooning herself in the cover.

She couldn't fall asleep right away. There was a bit too much on her mind at the moment. It's been quite a few years since she's been in Edo, coming here at the end of some raging war against the Amanto. She really didn't want any part of it, but after seeing innocent people killed, their homes destroyed, children becoming orphans, something inside of her snapped and she decided to eradicate the Amanto. Not having much of a pleasant childhood herself, she stayed at a temple that had become an orphanage and killed anyone and anything that tried to destroy it. Killing is what she knows best, but she's not like the rest of her family. She kills to protect. During that war, she gained a nickname that just about ever Amanto and samurai knows to an extent. The samurai say she was a guardian beast sent down from the heavens while the Amanto claims she a demon straight from hell.

Either way, she's not human. She saved as many lives as she could, but there was one life she failed to protect. The one person she had loved, the one man that had loved her back, showed her the kindness and care that humans can have. The one person that treated her like anyone of the other allies on the battlefield. She was that one that killed him, helped him commit seppuku by cutting off his head so he could die like a true warrior on the battlefield. Now because of that, she has become afraid of herself, afraid that is she gets too close to someone, she'll end up killing them too.

With that on her mind, she managed to fall asleep, hoping it would be dreamless.

* * *

 **X~X** i swear there had to be something i wanted to explain but i can't remember!

anyway thanks for reading kind people! there's probably a few mistakes i missed even with proofreading so sorry about those.

hope you keep reading! adieu! **X~X**


	4. Chapter 4

**X~X** i got a reveiw! YAY! thank you thank you thank you! -bows like an idiot and smashes head on desk-

ohhhh that hurt...well um thanks for that. it made me so happy! and i already have how Gin-san is going to find out Yomi is a woman hehehe but it's not until a few more chapters.

so here's chapter 4. i don't own Gintama! just my OC **X~X**

* * *

 **Be Nice To Others, Kids. Or You'll Be Put In A Headlock**

He swore he'd never drink again and here he is. Hungover, no idea where he is, no memory of what happened last night. Gintoki just stayed on the futon, staring at the ceiling through blurry eyes. This was his room. He recognized it after a while, but how did he get here? He doesn't even remember making it home. He slowly sat up, groaning at the pain that raced through his brain and looked around. His kimono was folded next to the futon with the belts on top of it. He must have some sort of guardian angel or something to be safely in his bed and in one piece.

He stood up, grabbing his kimono and pulled it on as he headed into the living room. There was no one around. He half walked, half stumbled towards his desk and flopped down, wanting to fall asleep until his damn headache was over with. He glanced over at the clock, seeing it was almost noon. That really drug him down even lower than he is now. Before he laid his head down, he noticed there was a note. He really didn't want to read it, but it was bugging him, seeing handwriting he didn't recognize.

 _-Sakata-san,  
_ _I went out to get some of my things and I'll be back by the time you wake up. Kagura-san and Sadaharu are out and Shinpachi-san said he wanted to do something, but they'll be back. Also going to get you something for your headache.  
_ _-Yomi_

Yomi? For some reason he was having some trouble remembering who Yomi was. He ran the name over a few times in his head, trying to find a face. Was it someone he slept with? A client maybe? Then it dawned on him.

"Oh! That damn kid that called me an asshole! Is he like a housewife or something?"

He looked up when he heard the door slid open and someone walked in. It was the black haired, dark blue eyed "boy" Gintoki forced to work under him. He was carrying several bags in one hand and a duffle looking bag in the other. He bowed his head when their gazes met.

"Ohayo, Sakata-san." He spoke formally, but had a relatively soft high voice and spoke like some punk wannabe in a rock band. "How's your head?"

"It's fucking killing me."

"I thought so. I have something that might help though."

He walked over, his steps light and soundless, pulling a small bottle from the dufflebag. There was dark greenish liquid inside that looked like melted ice cream. Gintoki looked up at Yomi then at the bottle, then back at Yomi. He blinked a few times and cocked his head to the side like a puppy. Those dark blue eyes of his sent little sparks over Gintoki's arms that he wasn't sure if they were good or bad.

"What in the hell is this?"

"It's a special herbal concoction that Jiji made. He says it's great for headaches, especially ones that follow idiots that drink too much. There's also this. Kagura-san says you like this stuff and you can wash the concoction down with this." He placed a small carton of strawberry milk next to the little green ooze filled bottle, then another bag with food in it. "If you don't eat something soon, that headache of yours will stay with you all day."

"Are you some sort of freaking butler? I mean you do have black hair, but the wrong colored eyes."

Yomi sighed heavily. "I'm not a butler. And what do you mean wrong colored eyes?"

"Nothing nothing. Fuck my head is really killing me."

Though he didn't want to, he took up the little bottle, sniffing the contents inside. It smelled very bitter and probably tasted even worse. He looked up at Yomi who just stared at him like Sadaharu does. He took one big sip, nearly gagging and spitting it out, but quickly grabbed the carton and chugged the pink milk down. He was right about it tasting bitter and it even burned his throat. Without saying anything and as if he read Gintoki's mind, Yomi took another carton of milk out and handed it to him. He only drank half of this one.

"That shit was terrible! How do I know you aren't trying to poison me, you damn Yo-Yo?!"

"Why would I want to poison you? I don't hold grudges over small things like you forcing me to work for you. I'm just as much at fault as you, so I'll help out as much as I can. Now eat something and try not to get drunk again."

"Right. After I take a piss."

"You are an extremely bad influence for Kagura-san and Shinpachi-san."

He waved the last comment of and made his way towards the bathroom, noticing his headache was slowly easing away. Before he stepped in the bathroom, he looked back at Yomi, watching him eat. He began to wonder where the guy had come from and why was he even here. To Gintoki, it almost looked like he was running away from something. He just grumbled under his breath and closed the door.

* * *

Yomi was enjoying her 3rd yakisoba bread when Kagura came back with Sadaharu. She said her good mornings with a wide grin and sat to eat without saying anything else. Yomi watched the young girl eat furiously like it was her last meal. She knew who the young girl was with her pale skin and that umbrella she's seen her with.

"Say Kagura-san, what are you doing here working for Sakata-san?"

"Long story. Was being chased by some bad guys aru. Gin-chan crashed into me. Wanted to make money to go home, but don't want to now aru."

"So you're not from around here?"

"Nope. Come here on a big space ship aru. Don't like home anymore, nope nope."

A runaway just like Yomi, but Yomi's reason is a bit different. She does hate her home, yet that's not the entire reason why she's running away. She stared down at her half-eaten 4th soba bread, wondering what she's really doing here. Of all the places she's been, Edo seemed to be the nicest despite having the Amanto run around trying to take everything over. Her homes was dangerous where survival of the fittest was the motto. If you can't kill, you die. If you're afraid to kill, you die. If you aren't willing to kill friends or family or an innocent person, you die.

"Yo-Yo?"

Yomi slightly flinched and looked up. "Oh sorry. Just thinking."

"Where's Gin-can?"

"Bathroom. He'll be out in a minute after he talks to himself in the mirror about never drinking again."

"Who says I do that?"

She slowly looked over as Gintoki sat next to Kagura with his other carton of milk and his food. Watching those two made her heart ache a little. She never had sort of interaction with her family. After her mother had died when she was 7, she was treated like shit, always forced to fight against people that had done nothing wrong. It angered her, sickened her. She doesn't understand that it means to have a family so watching a mother and her child, Gintoki and Kagura act like children, it hurt her to the point of wanting to cry.

"Oi, Yo-Yo. What're spacing out for?"

She looked up with a sour look. "Stop calling me Yo-Yo. It's annoying and I'm not a kid's toy. And what do you want?"

"There's client for us."

"Male or female?"

"What?"

"Is it a guy or a girl? If it's a girl than go have at it since you're good at that sorta thing."

"What the hell are you talking about? If it's a hot girl wouldn't you want to come along too?"

"Not interested."

"Oh is it that you're a virgin, Yo-Yo? Scared of girls?"

There was a very slight blush across her face. "Shut up! It's not that! I don't want to be involved in some late night crap with and a girl!"

Gintoki let out a laugh which made Yomi blush more. "You're scared of girls!"

"Am not! I'm not interested in getting involved!"

"Loser."

"Asshole."

"Sukonbu!"

Both Yomi and Gintoki looked at Kagura before they started getting further into the argument. She just looked at the too, waving a piece of the pickled seaweed like it was a flag.

"What was that for?"

"Just wanted to join in. Besides, I say Yo-Yo wins."

"No! You can't decided on who wins. This little virgin is going-"

Yomi didn't even let him finish when she punched him right in the gut. "Don't call me a virgin anymore Sakata-san. Now tell me this job we have to do before I punch you again."

Gintoki crawled back on the couch, out of breath. "That...fucking...hurt! What'd you do that for? And you just called me an asshole again!"

"That was 11 lines ago. What's this job?"

"I don't wanna tell you now, you gorilla Yo-Yo."

And again he was punched in the gut. Kagura just sat on the couch like a happy little clam, chewing on her sukonbu as Yomi held Gintoki in a headlock.

"Don't be calling people names. Or else you'll get sent to the underworld by someone named underworld."

"That's not what my name means! It was the stupid author who came up with the name!"

*leave me out of this! there's a reason i picked that name!*

"Holy shit! Was that the author?!"

"Let...me..go..."

"Die you silver haired asshole!"

*will Gin-san survive the headlock? or will he be destroyed? dun dun duuuuuun!*

"Shut up!"

* * *

 **X~X** uh-oh...O.o hehehe had to do that

i just wanted to point out, when it's Gin-san's POV he'll see Yomi as a guy until he finds out she's really a girl. so sorry if it confused you.

if your a kuroshitsuji fan, then you get the little joke right? Yomi doesn't obviously eheheh poor Yo-Yo

*stop calling me that dammit!*

oh crap! she's here! runaway! XoX/ adios! -takes off- **X~X**


	5. Chapter 5

**X~X** seeing how Gintama isn't all that popular here, i'm surprised that my story is doing pretty well. i think it's one of the best manga/anime because it different and somewhat realistic. and funny as hell!

btw the person Yomi mention, Jiji which is a kiddish way of saying old man or grandpa, is someone that will show up eventually.

so onward with chapter 5. this is when Yomi finally starts working as an official Yorozuya member.

it's going to be a disaster. i don't own Gintama! **X~X**

* * *

 **Thieves Are No Match For A Guard Dog**

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the client's place."

"Why aren't Kagura-san and Shinpachi-san with us?"

"They have another job to deal with. By the way, are you really a virgin?"

Yomi purposely tripped him and kept on walking, hoping he fell hard on his which he did. "Who says I'm a virgin? And would you quit acting like a child?"

The two of them were heading towards the outskirts of town where a rather rich man was living in a more lavish old fashion house. There was a huge concrete wall that surrounded the entire lot and the first thing that came to Yomi's mind was that this place had to be filled with ninja's. She grabbed one of Gintoki's arms and dragged him through the opened gate, taking careful steps just in case there was some hidden trap around. She did feel kind of stupid doing this, but with these types of houses, you never know.

When she finally reached an opened paper door, she left Gintoki on the ground and slipped off her shoes, stepping up to the wooden veranda. She didn't see anyone in the first room, but walked in anyways. She always found some tranquility in olden architecture. Compared to these homes, her old home would be like cardboard boxes. She wandered over to another room that had the screen doors painted completely. The side in front of her had a serene scene of a pond with white cranes and next to that on her right was a tiger, crouching and ready to attack. The one that she liked the most was the one behind her. Though it was a bit dreary and sad, the beauty of the pale faced woman sitting in a forest, gazing into nothing.

"You like the art, it seems."

Yomi tensed, hearing an unknown voice and turned, seeing a middle aged man. "Oh I'm sorry for the intrusion. There was no one at the gate and I let myself in with one other."

"No worries. I knew you were coming today. Sakata-san was it? He is here to right?"

"Oh him. Yeah he's-"

"I'm right here."

Again, Yomi wanted to punch him. "Don't do that!"

He ignored her. "So what's this job you want us to do exactly?"

"Why don't you come sit and have tea? I will explain what needs to be done."

Gintoki went first while Yomi stayed behind, looking at the pale face woman. Something about the reminded her of her mother. Though she always wore a face of pride being who she was, Yomi could see the sadness in her eyes. A sadness that never left even when she lay on her death bed, telling Yomi to stay strong. There are times she cursed her own existence. Especially when her father told her that it was her fault her mother died. Her family has always been lead by a male and her father was very disappointed she wasn't born as a boy and that her mother was unable to produce an heir.

"What are you doing Yo-Yo? You're suppose to be over here."

She waved off Gintoki and took one last look at the woman. The more she stared, the more and more it began to look exactly like her mother. She finally walked away and sat next to Gintoki while tea was brought out a placed in front of them.

"I need your help greatly and I will pay you a handsome amount if you could. It seems I have a slight problem with thieves. It started a few days ago when I noticed some of my family priceless valuables went missing."

"Why not call the police?" Yomi asked.

"I already have tried several times, but they some they don't have the time to deal with petty thieves. Times are changing. If an Amanto is involved and things go wrong, it could mean terrible consequences."

"So you want us to stop them?"

"If it's not too much to ask. Edo is not what it once was."

"We do this job and you'll pay us," Gintoki said with a finger up his nose. "Is that about right?"

"Yes. The items that were stolen, as worthless as they may see, are the only things I own of the past. I'm afraid it's difficult for me to accept the new Edo. Please, Sakata-san."

Yomi looked over at Gintoki who had his usually dead face expression, then looked at the man that was bowing his head. "I believe we can help. After all, we are the Yorozuya. Whatever job is thrown our way, we'll take care of it. Is that about right, Sakata-san?"

He patted her head like she was a little kid and stood. "You should go somewhere else for now."

"Yes of course. I already have a place to stay. Take however long you need."

He bowed again and left the room. Yomi finished her tea, plus Gintoki's tea and the small bowl of snacks that were left out before joining him on the veranda. He was laying on his side, staying into the garden and she sat down with her legs crossed. They just stayed like that in silence, watching the birds flutter about in the trees and skim across the pond.

"You're only doing this to get payed, ain't ya, Sakata-san?"

"Does it matter? We're doing this job we get payed."

"I say again. But what do you think about these thieves?"

"Don't care."

She lightly bobbed him on the head. "Idiot. What are we going to do now?"

"We wait."

"Oh okay. Wait what?!"

* * *

 **Later that night**

"Sakata-san, no one's showing up."

"Just chill out Yo-Yo."

"I'm starting to hate you now."

Gintoki was still laying on the veranda while Yomi made herself comfortable on a patch of mossy grass. They have been out here for hours, just waiting in the dark for these thieves to show up. Except for the few occasional chirps of the night bugs, it's been quiet. Yomi was staring up at the clear sky, watching the wisp of clouds slowly make their way across the blanket of stars. She'll have to admit, there are only certain beauties you can only see at night.

She suddenly sat up, her ears perking at a different sound. Gintoki noticed it too and stood up with his bokuto at hand. Yomi stood as well, brushing her clothes off and listened with her eyes closed. Though the sound was rather faint, to her right, it sounded like someone had climbed the wall and was walking around.

"Looks like we finally got some company."

"About damn time. My ass was starting to hurt."

"So what are we-wait where you going?!"

He just took off towards the direction of the noises without second thought. Yomi didn't even bother to go after him. She stayed where she was, her muscles tense, listening to her surroundings. From what she could tell, there had to be at least 3 or 4 people. One of them was coming her way so she slipped into a room with plenty of art and waited patiently. She slowed her breathing, relaxed a little bit and crouched down. She could see the shadow of the guy coming towards her, backing more into the shadows. The dark figure walked in, making a satisfied comment about the valuables inside and started taking his picks. Yomi walked on all fours like a dog, quietly until she was right behind him and stood.

"Woof."

The guy freaked out, dropping the vase which shattered into several pieces and took off. Yomi chased after him, climbing up a tree to get to the roof where he ran. She one of the heavier branches which she kept with her as she ran along the tiled roof, right behind the other guy. He had to be a professional of some sort. His steps were light and he jumped with ease from one roof to another. Though he was rather fast, Yomi was faster. She stepped down to the side and jumped right in front of him, swinging the branch right at his torso. He let out a grunt and fell back a few feet.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I disrupt your stealing?"

The guy stood up and Yomi noticed it wasn't a human, but an Amanto with greenish skin and pointed ears. "Who the hell are you, bastard?"

"Just the guard dog."

She charged towards him with the branch in both hands and swung again, but missed. He had jumped up and kicked her hard in the back, making her fall face first into the tiles and took off again. It took a few moments before she stood, wiping the blood dripping from her nose.

"I wish you hadn't done that."

She jumped down from the roof and went looking for a storage room. There had to be something other than a branch she could use for a weapon. There was a building almost hidden in the corner of the lot under a willow tree that grabbed her attention and she ran towards it, throwing the doors open. It was mostly gardening tools inside, but it was enough for her. She grabbed on of the brooms and broke the handle then grabbed another and did the same thing. She also grabbed a few clay dishes that weren't suitable to sell and left. Before she got too far, there was an small explosion at the opposite end of the lot. She climbed up to the roof again, seeing almost half of the house in flames.

"You have got to be kidding."

"That's what you get for messing with us."

Yomi turned, seeing the Amanto she was chasing earlier behind her with what looked like a mace. "You're gonna pay for almost breaking my face."

"You seem pretty hardy to survive with a blown like that. Not to mention, there's no human that can run like that."

"Well let's just say I'm not normal."

She grabbed one of the plates and threw it at him with scary speed. It almost exploded when it was hit by the mace, but Yomi didn't stop there. She threw them all at the Amanto and at the last one, she charged him with the broom handles raised above her head. The impact would have made any average person's arms rattled with pain, yet Yomi wasn't even phased. When the Amanto lifted the mace, she stepped to the side with the same speed as before and jabbed the broken end of the handle into the back of his thigh. He howled and dropped to his knee with the handle sticking out.

"You son of a bitch!"

"I said you would pay for trying to break my face," she said with a smile and grabbed the handle, digging it deeper into his thigh. "Why would you be stealing priceless items from this house?"

The Amanto spat in her face, which was the wrong thing to do. She took the other broom handle and thrust it right into his throat, severing the spinal cord as the end went straight through. Blood spray on her face as he fell, gurgling and twitching for a few long seconds before he went still and silent. The pale gravel below him was dyed red and shimmered in the moonlight. Yomi just stood there, staring at the dead body before her, then grabbed the broom handle from his thigh, yanking that out and went to find Gintoki.

The stench of blood was sickening and she hated how her killer instinct had come out. She wiped as much blood off of her as she could in the pond before noticing Gintoki chasing two other guys up on the roofs. He wasn't that far behind, but there was no way he could catch them. Yomi stayed on the ground and ran along side the, turning the corner and using the wall to jump right in front of the two, her foot going in the face of one and the handle smashing into the torso of the other. She landed in a crouch as the other two fell back. She met Gintoki's somewhat surprised face when she stood.

"Are you a ninja because holy shit you came out of nowhere."

"Shut up. Oi Amanto thieves. Maybe you can tell me why you're stealing from this house."

"Bastard, like we tell you anything."

"Then we want to end up as your friend?" She held out the bloody broom handle towards them which instantly shut them up. "You thieves are no match for a guard dog. Especially this one."

"You killed him?" Gintoki asked with a serious tone.

"It's not like I wanted to. Things got out of hand. Now tell me why are you guys stealing from here?"

Before she got an answer, the roof under her feet groaned and creaked. She looked down right as it crumbled beneath her, sending her down into the room, hard on her back. The rest of the roof crumble and Gintoki joined her on the floor, face first. The two other guys were no where to be seen. Yomi stood up quickly, ignoring the slight pain that raked down her spine and went outside. She looked around, but there was nothing. When she looked back at the remains of the burning house, her spirits just plummeted.

"We are in so much trouble, ain't we?"

* * *

 **X~X** yay! a longer chapter, but wow it took forever!

i think there might be some confusion about Yomi so i'll explain the best i can without giving too much away.

so she's about 5'3" or so, let's say she's 23 years old and-

*you don't even know my age? how pathetic are you?!*

waahhhhh! what are you doing here? go away!

*if you want to know about me just ask me*

no no don't. oh i remembered what i wanted to explain earlier! her hair style is kinda based of off Reno from Final Fantasy. except it's not as fluffy and it's not red. as for her relation to thunder, that'll come up in later chapters including more about her and her real name.

sorry for any confusion and if you want to know more just ask! bai-bai! **X~X**


	6. Chapter 6

**X~X** moving right along to chapter 6! i feel bad for Yomi in the last chapter. poor girl but it was good right? i thought it was pretty good.

now the chapters are going to get longer and hopefully better so be patient if it takes awhile to update. i'm doing my best!

thank you very much for reading! Gintama belongs to Sorachi-sensei! Yomi belongs to me!

*no i don't!*

stop doing that! **X~X**

* * *

 **What Matters Most Can Never Be Replaced**

"You dumbass! What...how...why...I don't even know what to say! Damn it! All we had to do was get the thieves and you ended up getting the house destroyed!"

"You're an accomplice too."

"I didn't do anything except beat the guys some!"

"You killed one of them."

"I told you it's not like I wanted to. And why are we always fighting?! Why why why why why?!"

After running from the police and being accused of helping the thieves, Yomi and Gintoki were hiding in an alleyway which Yomi didn't want to leave. She was sitting in the corner on top of a wooden crate with her knees pulled up to her chest and facing the wall. The police have been long gone from the area, but Yomi was being too stubborn to leave which was making Gintoki frustrated and she knew that.

"This sucks donkeys. I get a job, my first job too and kapoof!"

"We can go now."

"Maybe I should become a hermit and go live in the mountains. Or find a cave in some far away jungle and hunt my food with a spear."

"Come on let's go now."

"Or I can get on one of them spaceships and blast off. Why do I have such bad luck? Can I at least enjoy life a little longer before something blows up in my face?"

"For the last damn time! We're going! Now!"

Yomi looked over, her eyes dead. "You screwed it up. You should go rot in a hole with snakes and spiders and scorpions. You will be hunted for the rest of your miserable life by angry spirits."

"Were you always this depressing? Just forget what happened. I'm going back. Don't make me drag your ass."

She gave him a hard stare before nearly forcing herself off of the crate and followed him into the late night streets. It seemed like such a simple job. Watch the house. Capture the thieves. Get paid. Go home. But instead the house lay in ruins with a dead body and two of the thieves managed to get away. So here they are, hiding like criminals. She started to think that Gintoki was a criminal himself. She just keeps digging her grave deeper and deeper into the ground.

The bright neon signs of the red light district they just happened to be going down was giving Yomi a headache. Also the heavy scents of perfume on top of food just made it worse. This is one of the things of people that Yomi doesn't quite understand and truthfully doesn't want to understand. Gintoki on the other hand, wasn't bothered. He just strolled right down the middle of the street like there wasn't a destroyed house with a corpse or that the police were looking for them. Yet despite all that, deep down, Yomi was actually enjoying it a little bit. Even if it wasn't men to be fun, it made her smile.

"Gin-san! Gin-san over here!"

The two stopped as a woman a little bit older than Yomi wearing a loose kimono and lots of fragrance that could have been smelled miles away walked over and hugged Gintoki's arms. He wasn't even a bit phased. Yomi noticed his attention was a little too focused on the woman's cleavage.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Gin-san."

"Sorry. Been busy."

"Riiiight. "Oh who's this cutie with you? Your little brother?"

"A lost puppy that's stuck with me."

"Don't call me a puppy. I'm Yomi."

The woman let Gintoki go only to hug Yomi tightly. "He's so cute! Where have you been all this time?"

"Don't squeeze too hard. You'll break him."

"You shut up! And can you please let me go?"

She backed away a little and placed a finger under Yomi's chin, lifting it up some. "You should come by more often, cutie. I'll give you a special discount if you like, since you know Gin-san."

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass."

"Because he's a virgin."

Yomi really felt like kicking him right in the groin. "I ain't a virgin okay? I've done the deed, went all the way and crap like that so shut it!"

"Awww he's getting embarrassed. You're so mean Gin-san."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Gintoki walked away, leaving the helpless Yomi in the arms off the lady. It took a few more tires and some empty promise before she managed to get out in one piece. She hurried after Gintoki, hoping to avoid anymore offers she'll have to decline. How many women does this guy know?

"So who was your first?" Gintoki suddenly asked when they got closer to their part of town.

"What?"

"Since you claim not to be a virgin, who was your first? Was she hot? Have a big rack? Younger or older?"

"It's none of your damn business. Why do you even want to know anyways?"

"Just asking."

"What an idiot. And how are we suppose to tell Kagura-san and Shinpachi-san that we failed epically?"

"It's not like it hasn't happened before."

"What the hell is you're problem, man? Seriously."

Yomi stopped for a moment when she noticed a light colored flash moved in the shadows in the dark street next to her. It seemed to big to be a cat so maybe it was a dog, but it moved to fast to be a dog. She took careful steps towards the street, keeping her ears perked. There was a small crack, making her stop and freeze, her muscles going tense. Her hands slowly formed into fist and rose them as she took one small step at a time.

"What are you doing?"

If there was any thin glass around, it would have been broken by Yomi's scream. Unfortunately, Gintoki got an unintentional (maybe) fist to the face and he fell back holding his bleeding nose. Yomi felt like her heart was going to burst right out of her chest because it was beating so fast and hard. It took a few extra seconds before she relaxed a little and looked over at Gintoki with angry eyes.

"Don't over do that again!"

"What the hell was that for?! Right in the face!"

"You scared the shit outta me, asshole! Be lucky I only punched you."

"Why should I be lucky? You're punches fucking hurt!"

She growled low in her throat and stomped off in the direction of Yorozuya building. There's no where else she can really go. She could go back to the temple, but after Jiji let her stay there and gave her food, she would feel like she's just imposing. But if she stays with the silver haired idiot, she could end up caught by the police, thrown in jail or even critically injured or dead by his stupidity. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Gintoki still holding his nose and glaring at her. She "tch"ed him and looked away, turning to her left and went of the stairs of the red building. Right as she opened the door, Kagura came flying at them and Yomi ducked, making the teen go right into Gintoki just happened to be behind her. He fell over the edge from the impact and crashed onto the ground and Kagura landed in the railing.

"What a way to welcome us home Kagura-san."

"Gin-chan's in trouble aru. Police looking for you guys."

"Tell me about it."

Yomi stepped in and took her shoes off while Kagura went to do who knows what to Gintoki. She got into the living room and noticed the middle aged man was sitting on one of the couches with Shinpachi on the other. Her heart jumped in a bad way when their gazes met. This can't be good. He stood up and stood before Yomi with a bow of his head.

"I'm glad to see you are alright. Yomi-san right?"

"Ah yes, I'm Yomi. I am deeply sorry for all the damage that was done. We will take full responsibility."

The man laughed softly and reached into his sleeve, pulling out an envelope which he handed over to Yomi. "Please accept this. It may not be as much as you hoped, but it's the least I can do."

Yomi just stared at the envelope in her hands as he patted her shoulder and walked away. This doesn't make since to her. They destroyed the guys house and anything that was inside it. They let two of the thieves get away and Yomi had killed one of them. She rushed out the door after him and leaned over the railing, getting his attention.

"Why are you paying us if we failed? You're house was destroyed!"

"Alas it was just a house, Yomi-san. I can always make a new one. There are somethings in life that can never be replaced. One being family. Yes there were some valuable heirlooms in my home, but I have no use for those. In this changing time, the most important thing to me is my family who is safe thanks to you. I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused by getting you involved. And I have already cleared you from the police. You're a young person Yomi-san. There are things more valuable than money or treasure."

He nodded towards her and vanished into the street of the night wanderers. Yomi just stared after him dumbfounded. A job that was an complete failure, but still they were payed and the man cleared them from the police. He wasn't even angry at all that he lost his entire home.

 _There are somethings in life that can never be replaced. One being family._

The way he said that to her actually warmed her heart a little. Though she can really say she has much in the line of a family, she has the temple and possible these guys at the Yorozuya. She watched as Kagura dragged Gintoki's body up the stairs and into the house. She followed shortly after, joining the rest of them in the living room and placed the envelope on the table. Kagura left Gintoki behind the couch Yomi sat on, which had pretty much become her couch and bed for the time being.

"That was a first. Being paid even though you guys destroyed the man's house completely," Shinpachi said.

"Yeah, I suppose it was luck. Sorry about that. I guess we got a little carried away."

"You killed one of them Yo-Yo," Gintoki mumbled from behing Yomi's couch.

"You killed one of them (aru)?!" Shinpachi and Kagura exclaimed.

She raised her hands. "It wasn't completely intentional. We got into a bit of a scuffle and I ended up killing him. He was also an Amanto."

"An Amanto? Were they all Amanto?"

"I think so. Probably came here with nothing and decided to start stealing for someone above them as a living. That's my guess anyways."

"There have been some strange Amanto involvement lately. Well I need to go home before Ane-ue gets too worried."

Kagura and Yomi both said good night to him as he left. Kagura yawned loudly and said she was going to bed, heading off to the bathroom. Gintoki finally stood and sat on the opposite couch, taking the envelope and counting the money inside. Yomi stared into the full tea that was before her. As relieved as she was that the client wasn't upset and very forgiving, Yomi still felt terrible for what happened.

"Here you go."

There was a small bundle of money that was placed next to the cup. "What's this?"

"You're half stupid. What else would it be?"

"Jerk. How much more before I'm done with my debt?"

"We'll see."

He took his half, waved Yomi good night and vanished into his room. Yomi picked up the money, wondering what she was going to do with this. There's nothing she can think of to buy so she could give it the kids at the temple. Kagura came out and mumbled something to Yomi before climbing into the closet with Sadaharu and went to sleep. Soon Yomi followed everyone else, turning the light off in the living room so she could take off the bandages before wrapping herself in the blanket and fell into a slumber almost instantly.

* * *

 **X~X** 2 chapters in one day! yay for me!

just a little fun note the Shinsengumi will be showing up soon and it'll be good i promise ^_^

not sure what else to say but THANK YOU! REVIEW! PLEASE! you can have all the brownies!

hope you liked it. cya! (pssst my pic has nothing to do with my story ^w^ just want to say) **X~X**


	7. Chapter 7

**X~X** here we are on to chapter 7 we go where it will lead us no one knows!

it's nice to see you lovely readers again! this chapter actually took a little creative thought and work. it was also actually kinda hard to write, but we're slowly unraveling the mysteries of our dear Yomi. just a few more chapters maybe depending.

so! without further ado, please read! like always Gintama doesn't belong to me! **X~X**

* * *

 **Leave It To Detective Shinpachi To Figure It Out**

"Say Kagura-chan. Is it just me or does Yomi-san seem a bit strange?"

"What you mean aru?"

"I don't know for sure, but he just seems unusual."

It's been over a week since Yomi has joined and Shinpachi has begun to notice something different about the new employee of the Yorozuya. Gintoki was dealing with yet another hangover so Shinpachi decided to bring Yomi with him downtown to figure the guy out. He was beginning to believe that "he" is actually a "she", almost like with Kyubei because of Yomi's mannerism.

"So Shinpachi-san, what's an arcade?" she asked, turning around and walking backwards.

"You don't know what an arcade is?"

"I saw a commercial thing on the TV about an arcade. What is it?"

"It a place where you play games and win prizes."

"Like a matsuri?"

"I guess."

"Oh okay."

Yomi turned back around, humming. Shinpachi has also noticed that Yomi acts kind of like his sister Otae. She can be a bit manly sometimes to the point it's scary and Yomi kind of acts like that too. Especially around Gintoki. If Yomi really is a girl, then what is she doing here in Edo by herself without any family? It was really, really starting to bother him, but he didn't know how to ask Yomi about the truth without sounding rude.

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Yo-Yo is gone aru!"

"What?! She was right there?"

"Huh? She? Yo-Yo's a boy."

"Ah well um actually Kagura-chan, I think Yomi-san is actually a girl."

Kagura just stared at him for a moment then went, "Ehhhhh?! Yo-Yo's a girl?! No way?! How's that possible aru?! Wait does that mean he or she don't have a di-"

"Don't say it! We need to find her!"

Even if the streets weren't so crowded, Yomi would still blend in. How could someone simply just vanish? He looked around, seeing so many different faces, but no Yomi. Where could she have gone? He remembered she mentioned an arcade. He grabbed Kagura by the arm and weaved through the crowd, going against the stream. There had to be an arcade around here somewhere, but he just doesn't know where. Where they were at is a hot spot for teens to hang out so there's bound to be some close.

"Wait Shin-chan! I saw Yo-Yo over there!"

He stopped and looked in the direction Kagura was pointing. Sure enough, Yomi was standing in front of a small shop that wasn't an arcade. It was a women's boutique and she was just standing there with her face almost in the glass. She looked around cautiously before going inside.

"Shin-chan I don't think Yo-Yo's a girl aru. Guys go in that store sometimes. Maybe getting something for a girlfriend aru."

"I'm pretty sure Yomi-san is a girl. She acts a lot like Kyubei-san and Ane-ue."

"Bet you feel stupid if Yo-Yo's a boy."

"Let's just wait here and see what happens."

And so they did, waiting behind the bushes like a couple of idiots. Bur lucky for them, Yomi didn't spend too much time in the shop. She hurried into the streets, acting like she was hoping no one saw and started to head towards the two teens. Shinpachi quickly stepped from the bushes with Kagura and stood by a tree as she got closer. She kept looking around even when she joined up with them.

"Where'd you guys go?"

"We've been here the whole time aru! You just went poof!"

"Oh sorry about that. There was...a shop that looked interesting when I went and checked it out."

Shinpachi took a deep breath. "Yomi-san there's something I want to ask you."

"Sure. Wanna find a cafe or something?"

He nodded and took the lead. Okay, so how exactly is he going to ask Yomi? The the next question is, if he is right about Yomi being a girl, how will Gintoki react if he tells him? He's dead set on thinking that Yomi is a guy. It's going to be very, very awkward. He found a small cafe and lead the other two in who were talking about food and found a free table. Yomi sat on one side while Kagura and Shinpachi sat together on the other. They all gave their orders, Yomi asked for 3 chocolate sundaes, Kagura 4 bowls of sukiyaki and Shinpachi just wanted tea.

"Sho, whas fis you wanted tu assk?" Yomi said between bites.

"Yomi-san, are you a girl?"

She looked at him in mid-bite, swallowed, then started laughing. "What are you talking about Shinpachi-san? What gave you such a ridiculous idea?"

"See? I told you so."

"I saw you going into that girl clothing store and you've been acting more like a girl would when you're by yourself."

Oh c-come on. Y-you really d-don't think that, right? Right?"

He just took a sip from the tea and looked at her like she was an idiot. It was only a matter of seconds before Yomi almost slammed her head on the table, trying to hide herself in her arms.

"Please don't tell Sakata-san."

Kagura just about choked on her food and stood up. "Yo-Yo's a girl?! So then you don't got a-"

"Kagura-chan! But why are you acting like a boy?"

"It's long and stupid story. I come a very far place and I'm running away from my family. Well more like what my father want's me to do."

"And whats that?"

She sat up, but kept her head down. "My father wants me to marry this man, but this man is a very bad person. Our family have always been lead my a male and I'm an only child. My mother died when I was young so my father was rather disappointed. He spent quite a few years looking for a suitor for me and the man he found is wicked to the core. I...I don't really get along with my family for several reasons."

"So why come here?"

"Well I guess it was like a 'point my finger on a map and go to whatever place is there' kinda thing."

"How long have you been here?"

"A few years. I arrived in Edo during the last years of that Amanto war. Kinda bad time to show up huh?" Her expression saddened a little. "It was a rough time, wasn't it?"

"Why don't you want to tell Gin-san?"

"Because he's clueless and what do you think will happen if he finds out that I'm really a girl? He'll freak!"

"He'll find out eventually."

"Yeah I know. Just not now. Kagura-san? Could you also keep quiet?"

"About you being a girl and not having a dick?"

Shinpachi spat out his tea and smacked her head. "What are you saying?!"

"Yeah about that. Um thanks you guys. For taking this rather well."

Kagura pushed Shinpachi down and got right into Yomi's face. "It's okay! We'll keep it quiet aru!"

"I appreciate that."

The teen girl grinned and stole one of Yomi's sundaes which she scarfed down. Shinpachi sat up, fixing his glasses and finished his tea while watching Yomi. She seemed more down, taking small scoops of ice cream and watching them fall off. He's was also beginning to second guess her. She could be some murderer on the loose, remembering that she had killed a guy even if it wasn't intentional. He was feeling a bit uneasy around she's not a bad person. Right? He has a feeling she's running away from something more that just family problems. They way she's acting, how she speaks, it's like a cover up.

 _So who is "Yomi" really?_

* * *

 **X~X** for a simple and kinda short chapter it was hard to write. so i apologize if it's a little dry.

so yeah now Shin-san and Kagura-chan know. can't wait to see what happens when Gin-san finds out heeheehee

we're almost to double digits yay! thanks for sticking around and hope you keep reading!

please review! or i'll play Five Nights At Freddy's by myself...but I don't wanna do that...because those games are scary! and i'll be honest i actually scare easily TT^TT

ja mata ne! **X~X**


	8. Chapter 8

**X~X** h-hello...g-glad to s-see you again -hides in a box- d-don't mind me. j-just chilling out i-in a box...j-just waiting f-for Fr-Freddy or Bonnie or Foxy t-to come o-out... O_O'

*boo!*

holymarymotherofdonkeys! -faints-

*hehe someone played FNAF again...whatever that is. um so hi it's me Yomi. i'll do the disclaimer since the author turned into a ghost...oh...oh no her soul is floating away! wait!*

*oi! where you going?! you forgot to do something Yo-Yo! tch gone. fine Gin-san here will say it. the author Hellion here doesn't own me. just Yo-Yo! just read it!* **X~X**

* * *

 **A Day of Relaxation...Maybe**

It was finally a day for Yomi to relax for a while, but she wasn't feeling all that great. Shinpachi and Kagura found out that she's really a girl a few days ago and she has a feeling one of them will blurt it out. Her money is on Kagura. She carefully glanced over the upside down newspaper at Gintoki who was spacing out at his desk with a finger up his nose as usually. She's been overly cautious now around him to the point of wanting to avoid him.

"Oi."

She jumped and hid back behind the newspaper, pretending not to hear. It was quiet until she heard the creaking of the chair and footsteps coming towards her and the newspaper was ripped from her hands. She looked up, almost coming face to face with Gintoki. She let out a girly scream, standing up and headbutting him hard which made the both of them fall to the floor. Yomi had her hands on the back of her head, rubbing the aching spot while Gintoki was rolling on the floor.

"What is wrong with you?! How many times have you hit me in the head?!"

Yomi didn't respond. She sat up with a hand on her head, looking over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. Gintoki met her gaze and it was like he knew something was wrong. She stood up and grabbed her haori, pulling that on and went to grab her shoes but was stopped by Gintoki who had a firm grip on her arm.

"What's up with you?"

She said nothing.

"Oi Yo-Yo. What's your problem?"

"I'm fine," she replied in a barely audible voice.

"Don't bullshit me. You've been acting weird the past few days."

"I said I'm fine Sakata-san. I just want...I want some fresh air."

He held onto her arm for a moment longer before letting go and walking away. She straightened her sleeve, slipped on her shoes and headed out. She's not fine. It's been happening even before she told the two teens the truth. Part of it anyways, but enough to keep her on edge. Though she's not entirely sure what's wrong with her. She keeps getting this feeling that someone is watching her.

She slapped her cheeks lightly and hopped down the stairs, unsure of where to go. There's always the park or she could go down to the river. She just needed time to think and she was remembering what Shinpachi said. Gintoki will eventually find out about her being a girl. There is a small part that just wants to leap out and tell them everything. Then again, she's stuck in a huge, complicated, overrated conflict and doesn't want them to get involved. But wouldn't they be involved already since they know her? If that's the case, should she just leave? Yet, she likes it here, likes the people, likes hanging around the Yorozuya. What is she suppose to do?

"Enough with the stupid thoughts and questions already!"

There were a few people that looked at her and whispered to themselves. She gave them an uneasy smile and kept walking towards the river. There are times when she feels alone even with her new friends. She hates that empty feeling she has in her gut. A feeling she's had for far too many years. At least some of the emptiness is being filled. This is the first time since she actually felt like she was happy without having to fake it. She's glad that both Kagura and Shinpachi handled the fact that she's a girl, but there's a little bit more to the truth.

A truth she'll have to tell them soon. There's only a small handful of being that know's what she actually is. That's a thought. She could always visit the temple. Jiji was the first person she met when she came here, the first person to listen to her story without judging or questioning her. She became the bis sister to those orphaned kids and protected the wounded that were left there. She looked up when she kicked a rock into the water without realizing it. Her dark eyes saddened.

"Are you lost little boy?"

Yomi stopped in her tracks, only turning her head. "Can I help you?"

Behind her was a group of 5 people, punk wannabe looking guys with ripped clothes, dyed hair, tattoos and piercings. 2 of them were holding bats. Yomi looked around, noticing that the people in the streets were backing away. From behind the group came a huge gorilla looking Amanto with orange-ish colored skin and bulging muscles. He stood a least 8 feet tall and leaned down to face Yomi. He smelled like a sewer which made her choke a little.

"What do he have here? A smug looking brat huh?" He placed one of his huge hands on top of her head and squeezed a little. "If ya don't wanna get roughed up, then get outta the way."

"Piss off, scumbag."

"What'd you say?"

She looked up, her eyes a shade lighter than normal to a more vivid blue. "I said piss off. I'm not in a good mood."

The Amanto lifted her up by the head, but Yomi reacted before he could. She wrapped her arms and her legs around his and pulled down with all her might, feeling the bone snap. She dropped to the ground as he let out a scream and quickly scrambled away. She knew the guys were after her. She could almost feel it. Wasn't she already in a chase scene similar to this some odd chapters ago? Like seriously at the beginning?

"I swear if these stupid thoughts don't stop I'll murder you."

*s-sorry*

Anyways, back Yomi being chased (again by thugs), she climbed up to the roofs, having the advantage of speed and agility. She stopped for a brief moment and looked behind her. She noticed the 2 with bats were on the roofs several feet away and the others including the Amanto with the broken arm were on the ground. With an angry huff, she continued running on top off the roofs, slipping a couple of times from lack of concentration. All that was running through her mind was escape route, escape route, escape route.

"Good thing I stay in shape otherwise this would be pretty damn impossible."

She slid down the side of the roof and jumped down, scaring a few passing people. Her nose twitched when the scent of sticky, sweet candy filled the air. She followed the scent to a small cart that had a variety of colored candies, hard and chewy, big swirly circles and little squares. Her mouth was watering the longer she stared. Her ears perked when she heard the shouts of the thugs. Grabbing some yen from her pocket, she quickly handed it to the vender, grabbed on of the bright blue bun looking one and climbed up onto the roofs with it in her mouth. She almost got caught this time when one of the guys swung the bat. Thanks to her reflexes, she escaped the beheading, ducked low and sped over the houses.

Something in the distance capture her attention. There was a huge plot of land with a white concrete wall surrounding it, similar to that one guy's house they accidentally blew up, but bigger. She changed her direction, jumping from the roof with a flip and landing some odd feet in front of the thugs chasing her. She flipped them off and stuck her tongue out at them before sprinting away. Who's ever that home or office that was, she could easily hide in there for a little while. She jumped up onto the wall with an inhuman leap, landing on all fours and looked over her shoulder, seeing the Amanto and his human pets stopping dead.

"Come down from there, you fucking bastard!"

"Sorry, but I won't be killed by the likes of you and I'm not remotely interested in fighting."

She dipped her head at them and jumped onto the roof, not realizing this was the last place she wanted to be.

The Shinsengumi.

* * *

 **X~X** *um Sakata-san? is she going to be okay? -pokes author's lifeless body-*

*you scared her to death...literally.*

*but how was i suppose to know she'd faint?! holy crap! wait does that mean i can write the story?*

*no! you find her soul and put it back in her body!*

*you do it!*

*it's your fault Yo-Yo!*

*fine fine fine! -storms off-*

*sooooo are you really dead? oi...s-stop messing around...hello...?*

(pssst to answer the random question yes i will very very soon. just wait a little longer. danke danke!) **X~X**


	9. Chapter 9

**X~X** *what are we suppose to do?! she's still passed out!*

*what are you asking me for Yo-Yo?! didn't you find her soul and put it back in?*

*uh w-well about that...i can't find it*

*what?! then's who's been writing the story?!*

(i don't own Gintama c: just my OC Yomi)

* * *

 **Crash Landing Into The Shinsengumi**

Yomi honestly had no idea where she was, but she just kept running. She'd expect there to be at least a few people out, yet it was quiet. She slowed down to a stop, looking around. This place looked a bit more professional rather than some rich guy's place. It was nice looking who's ever place this was. There were a few gardens and a large opened space which would be perfect for training. She walked a few more steps, walking right onto a weak spot in the roof and fell straight down. Instead of landing on the hard floor, she landed on something relatively soft, but it still hurt like hell.

"Not again. What's with me and falling through-" She stopped dead when she noticed at least 2 dozen swords pointed at her throat. "Well now. This ain't looking good for me."

"And who the hell might you be?"

Yomi looked over at the deep voice that spoke, finding in belonged to a dark haired man with piercing eyes and was smoking a cigarette. He had a menacing aura around like, just like a beast ready to strike at any given moment. The swords backed off a little from her throat as he came over to her, unsheathing his own katana which he put the tip right on her skin. The steel was very cold, making her arms break out in goosebumps.

"If you don't want me to kill you, get ff of Kondo-san."

At first, she didn't understand what he said until she looked down, noticing she was on a person. She got up from him, bowed with an apology and brushed her clothes before trying to leave, but she felt the tip of a katana on her back. She growled and glanced over her shoulder at the dark haired guy.

"You aren't going anywhere, kid."

"Look I apologized. I'm in a bit of a hurry so can I just go?"

She noticed he tensed up and she immediately stepped back, but she felt the cold steel slash across her shoulder. Her eyes lightened to the vivid blue as she faced the man, crouching low. Even with her reflexes, he was able to land a hit on her. Which means he's very well trained and she could be in trouble. But her trouble turned weird when a shorter sandy haired guy kicked the one with the sword, sending him into the garden.

"Oh. That was you Hijikata-san."

"Sougo! What the hell are you doing?!"

"You look a lot like the intruder."

"Why you..."

"That's enough, Toshi."

Everyone looked over at the guy that had been Yomi's landing pad a few moments ago and he looked like a beaten gorilla. They all relaxed, but Yomi stayed tense. This is either the police or...

"You're the Shinsengumi, ain't ya?"

"That's right," the gorilla replied.

"Wow, this is just great."

"Now that you know who we are, tell us who you are so we can engrave a maker with you're name," the guy Hijikata said.

"So you're saying if I don't tell you my name, you'll let me live? Is that it?"

"Don't play smart with me bastard. You trespassed, broke our roof, and used Kondo-san as a cushion!"

"It's not my fault, Hiji-baka! I was being chased by thugs. How was I suppose to this was the Shinsengumi?"

She saw his brow twitch. "What did you just call me?"

"Hiji-baka. It sounds better than Hijikata and it's more fitting."

"You little bastard. You're gonna get it now!"

At least 5 guys had to hold him back to keep him from attacking Yomi, who just stuck her tongue out at him. That just ticked him off even more so another 3 guys came to help.

"Why don't we sit and talk like normal people?" the gorilla Kondo suggested, which calmed most of them down. "Young man, you have a bit of explaining to do so sit."

Yomi was a bit hesitant at first, but slowly sat where she was with a hand on her bleeding shoulder. The rest of the Shinsengumi sat on the other side, all with the hands on their swords. They just sat their in silence, eyeing each other like circling predators, expecting the other to make a move first.

"Are you hungry?"

"Why would I want food from you guys?"

"You looked tired. It would seem rather rude not to offer you any."

"And you're willing to feed me? Fine if it's free I don't care."

Again in the still silence while one of them went to fetch some food. Yomi was weighing her options, but they weren't looking good. They have a slight advantage over her, seeing how this is their territory. If she uses her speed and doesn't fight, she may have a chance to escape. But when the tray of food was placed in front of her and her stomach gurgled, the escape plan slowly faded. She stared at the steaming bowl of white rice and the plate of strips of what looked like beef then up at the Shinsengumi members who all tensed.

"Do you have any barbecue sauce?"

Kondo blinked at her a few times. "Barbecue sauce for what?"

"My food of course stupid. I don't like eating meals with out barbecue sauce."

"Eat this instead and shut up."

Hijikata was right in front of her with a bottle of mayonnaise which he had upside down, about to dump it on her food. In blinding speed, Yomi grabbed both the bowl and plate, jumped back to the wall with a sour look.

"Get that smelly crap away from my food, jerk!"

"What's wrong with mayonnaise, bastard?"

"It stinks and taste gross. Stay away with that blechyness."

"That's not even a real word, idiot."

"Toshi. Chill out for a little while and let's hear to kid talk."

He hesitated, but went back to his side of the room with the rest of the Shinsengumi. The same person that brought her the food left again as she sat where she was and started talking about the thugs that were chasing her. She only told them what they needed to know, leaving out that fact that one of them was an Amanto with human pets, hoping it would let her leave. The guy returned and handed her a bottle of barbecue sauce which she slathered everything in it, scarfing it down with no problem. She smirked when she sat the faces of some of them men who looked like they might barf.

"Now that I've told you, can I go?"

"Why are you dressed like a guy?" Sougo asked out of the blue. "You are a girl right?"

"Does it matter?"

The gorilla Kondo was most surprised, but that's because Yomi thinks he's 200% idiot. "Wait...so you're actually...a woman?!"

"Didn't we already go through this? You want me to strip or something to prove it? I've got my reasons so just back off."

Kondo let out a cough. "Right so uh your name is?"

"Yomi."

"Like the underworld?"

She grabbed the bowl and launched it at his face, hitting her mark. "It has nothing to do with the underworld. If I hear that again, I will bury someone alive."

"What are you doing here?" again Sougo asked the only one being calm when Hijikata again tried to attack her and was held back. "You're not originally from around here. You talk differently."

"No I'm not from around here and no I won't tell you. I don't have to tell you guys anything and I ain't going to. Can I please go? I have work to do and Sakata-san is probably getting drunk again even though it's a little early."

That got Hijikata's attention. "You know Sakata?"

"Yes he's my boss. I work at the Yorozuya. You don't like him huh?"

"That damn dumbass keeps causing trouble and gets away with it! Of course I don't like him!"

"Okay okay nice to know. Don't really care. So can I leave now? Unlike you morons who just sit around, I have a life to get back to."

"I've still got one more question for you."

Sougo stood up and walked towards her, crouching a few inches away. He just stared at her with a calm face. For some strange reason, she felt a little uneasy and tensed up. She was unsure if he was going to attack her or if he's just playing around. From what she can tell, out off all the guys here, he seems to be the most dangerous.

"What are you really here for, _Amanto_?"

* * *

 **X~X** blerghhhhh i need to stop playing creepy ass games at night...the problem is i don't have any time during the day!

well i'm fine really but i think i scared Gin-san and Yomi. they're fine to ahahaha!

sorry about the short chapter and any mistakes in the previous ones. i do my best to watch out for them. i'll try to make them longer!

thanks for reading! let me know what you think please?! cya!


	10. Chapter 10

**X~X** made it to the double digits! woot-woot! party time!

i thinks it's going great for my first fanfic and thank you to you lovely readers!

now that we know Yomi is an Amanto, what do you think?

Gintama rightfully belongs to Sorachi-sensei! enjoy! **X~X**

* * *

 **How About A Sweet Deal?**

When Sougo mentioned she was an Amanto, everyone in the room was on their feet with a hand on their swords. Yomi was right about him. Now that this cat is out of the bag, she's in some serious trouble. The last people she wanted to know that she's not even from this planet now knows the truth. She met Sougo's steady gaze, her eyes the color of the afternoon sky, a pale blue.

"How'd you figure it out?"

"Simple. Hijikata-san is really strong and fast. Not many can dodge him with just a scratch. The way you move is nothing like a human. And what human would be stupid enough to show up here and act like it's nothing?"

Her eyes narrowed. "So you gonna lock me up or what? It's not like I've done anything ille-"

She barely reacted when she noticed a blade coming from her side, falling back as the sword missed her face by centimeters. It was Hijikata, as she expected. She rolled over and sat up, dodging the next strike. She went behind Sougo, put him in a sturdy headlock which stopped Hijikata, but barely. His sword was right in front of Sougo's face, a hair's breath away.

"If you don't want me to break this guy's neck, I suggest you back the fuck off."

"You bitch. Using him as a shield?"

"I think she means it Hijikata-san. I'm starting to get lightheaded."

His grip on his blade tightened, but he lowed the sword and backed away a little as did everyone else. Yomi loosened her arms around Sougo's neck, but kept them there. Her back was completely exposed to the others, yet she'd be able to break his neck and get away in the confusion. The only one she needs to worry about is Hijikata. For now.

"I'll make a deal with you guys, but only if you don't try to stab me."

"What do you want?" Kondo asked from behind.

"Give me your word that Hiji-baka won't stab me when I let this guy go."

"Fine. Toshi."

She could see that he really wanted to get her, but sheathed his blade with an angry breath and stepped back even more. She waited until he was a good distance away and let Sougo go, quickly sped away to the opposite side. Some part of her believed they would attack, yet they didn't, but she stayed tense.

"What's this deal of yours?"

"What do you say we play a little game?"

"A game? What kinda bullshit is this?!"

"Quiet Toshi. And this game is?"

"First I'll tell you the good stuff. If you guys win, I have to tell you everything, the truth of why I'm here and quit the Yorozuya. How does that sound?"

"You'll explain why you're and who you really are if we win?"

She smiled softly and a tilt of her head. "Uh-huh. Every little thing."

"And what if you guys win?"

"If we win, you have to pay our food bill for a month."

The Shinsengumi all looked at her like she was crazy, but it was Hijikata that responded. "A whole month?! Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"Think about it. I don't want to tell you guys anything nor do I want to abandon my new friends. And I pretty sure you don't want to pay our food bill because we have Kagura-san, Sadaharu and myself who eat a whole lotta food."

Kondo had to think before replying. "Alright deal. What's this game then?"

"An adult version of a kids game: Capture the Flag."

"Enough with the bullshiting!"

She grinned when just about everyone held Hijikata back. "What a scary little doggy you have. Let me explain the rules then you can attack okay?"

"You said adult version right? What kind of adult version are you talking about?"

"Don't get any ideas, perverted gorilla. In this games, we'll be fighting each other with bokuto. If your bokuto breaks you're out of the game," she said and held up 4 fingers. "Since the Yorozuya really only has 4 members, only 4 of your people can play. You get to choose who, which actually gives you an advantage, seeing how you know all the members of the Yorozuya."

"That's it?"

She waved a finger. "Of course not. The flag will be an actually person, the 'king' per say. 2 people will act like the 'knights' and the other will be the 'castle'. If all of the players, save the 'king', are out, then the 'king' can join the battle, but once he's out then it's game over. You get? Now then, release the Hiji-baka."

They did and he charged right at her, swinging his blade down, but hit nothing. She had jumped up through the hole, careful to stay from the edge and jumped down with an unsheathed sword at hand that was actually Sougo's. For a slight moment, Hijikata looked at Sougo who was clueless to how she got the sword at such a speed. She motioned him to get her with a finger and a smug look.

"Come on then Hiji-baka."

She was ready when he attacked again, swinging his blade from the side. Though she still is unfamiliar with the samurai sword, she'll use it like her own blade. His strikes were so powerful, but not quite in control. The moment he rose his katana to strike, she feinted to the right, keeping low to the ground and kicked him hard in the back. She was a little surprised when she saw him use his hands to catch himself and flipped over, his eyes piercing through her. She was getting excited. Her muscles tensed as she charged him with the blade behind her, swinging with all her might. Hijikata blocked it, but it had pushed him back a few inches.

"You fight like a monster, bitch."

"You ain't so bad yourself, asshole." She pushed the blade against his more with a smirk. "I'd say you're the monster for being able to keep up with me."

She vanished before him, but he felt that demonic presence from behind and countered her attack. This time he felt what he though was an electrical shock race up his arms, causing them to tingle a little. That slowed his movement some and end up being on the defensive side. Her attacks weren't at all planned. They were wild, yet everyone a meant to be a deadly hit. He barely reacted when he saw the tip of the blade right in his face, ducking down, but he felt edge slash his cheek. Next was a leg that came out of no where and smashed into his shoulder, sending him rolling into a tree.

"Well well well Hiji-baka. I'm a little disappointed. I thought you'd be a little better that this."

He said nothing and wiped the blood from his cheek as he stood. Before he could take a step, he felt pain blossom from his shoulder and noticed a sword sticking out. Yomi had thrown it with such speed it was almost invisible. Now that she was weaponless, he took this chance to attack, pulling the blade out and charged. She was even phased when he thrust his sword at her. She deflected it with her arm, not flinching when it cut into her skin and Hijikata felt another electrical shock raced through his blade to his arms, this one more powerful than the last. He jumped back, trying to keep his hands steady and noticed something. Her eyes were pure white and her pupils retracted to pinpoints.

"Don't forget Hiji-baka. It was your idea to attack me."

"And who was it that crashed into our headquarters in the first place?"

"I told you why. Shall we?"

She crouched low to the ground, her hands in fist and waited, her pale gaze never leaving his. He took his sword in both hands, slowing his breathing down. The air between them was quiet and tense. Neither of them moved, just glared at each other. Yomi remembered this feeling. The feeling of facing off a powerful opponent and enjoying it. At the same moment, they charged each other, Hijikata with his sword and Yomi with her fists. Yet they were both stopped suddenly when Sougo appeared out of nowhere. He stopped Yomi with his empty scabbard and Hijikata with someone else's sword. Yomi growled like an animal at the interruption.

"Times up you two. Kondo-san said so."

"Outta the way Sougo. I'm not done yet!"

"But Kondo-san said so. He also said she can leave."

Hijikata was far beyond pissed, but he backed off, sheathing his blade and stomped away. Yomi did the same, but went to a small pond the clean her wound. She paused when she saw her eyes. Those weren't the eyes of a human. She didn't like them. She closed her eyes, steadied her breathing and waited a few moments. When she opened them, they had darken some to a blue. She washed her arm and tore her shirt to wrap it.

"You're scary. You cracked my scabbard," Sougo said when she stood and walked by. "Oh Yomi-san. There's something I want to tell you."

She stopped and turned her head. "Which is what?"

"Even if we don't win, I'll find you, tie you up and torture you until you tell me the truth."

"Well a sadist. As much as I wouldn't mind being tied up and tortured, I'll have to pass."

"You wouldn't mind? You should've said something and I would have done so sooner."

"I enjoy pain as much as I like giving it. I'm going now."

She dipped her head and walked off.

* * *

 **X~X** she is a sadomasochist to the core hehe ^.^

so there it is for chapter 10. i tried to make the fight interesting but honestly i'm not that great with fight scenes.

but thank you for sticking with me. check out my new fanfic if you want! review and you can have Hijikata! or Sougo if you want!

bai-bai! **X~X**


	11. Chapter 11

**X~X** two chapters in one day! yay for you guys!

welllll my dear readers it's time for Gin-san to learn the truth! hehehe

i don't own Gintama! **X~X**

* * *

 **OMFG You're A Girl!**

"You did what?!"

It was early evening by the time Yomi was able to leave the Shinsengumi headquarters and made it back to the Yorozuya in one piece. She had just finished explaining her little run in with them after being chased by an Amanto and his humans pets. Then she told them about the offer and by the looks of it, Shinpachi was close to panicking, Kagura thought it would be fun and Gintoki just shrugged.

"Went out for a walk and end up getting chased by thugs and crash land into the Shinsengumi. Talk about shitty luck."

"I already realized that thank you. And I think the readers get it too so don't point it out."

"So what kind of deal did you make with them Yomi-san?"

"If the Shinsengumi win, I have to quit my job at the Yorozuya and tell them why I'm here and all about myself."

"Oh no don't quit aru!"

"If you quit, who am I suppose to pick on, Yo-Yo?"

"Shove it. But if we win, they have to pay our food bill for a whole month."

That got their attention and all of them were in her face with big, stupid grins.

"They have to pay our food bit?!"

"For an entire month?!"

"For real aru?!"

"That's the deal for real they're gonna pay our meals," she sang out with a smile. "Anyway it takes place this Saturday at the Shinsengumi HQ so make sure you aren't busy."

"Today's Tuesday which means...we've got 3 days."

"Wow, Shinpachi-kun is good at math," Gintoki joked.

"How mean. So get some rest tonight because we'll be spending the next few days getting ourselves ready."

"Oh I'm so pumped aru! Gonna blow them guys far away!"

After hearing the food bill was going to be paid for a month, they all seemed more excited, but Yomi wasn't feeling it. The Shinsengumi knows she's an Amanto. The Yorozuya still don't. If they lose, she'll have to tell them the truth before quitting. Even if they win, there will be a time she'll have to spill her story. She could tell them within the 3 days, yet she wasn't sure how things would turn out.

"Yo-Yo! Let's start training now aru!"

"You guys go on ahead. I want a bath."

"Party pooper Yo-Yo! Let's go Shin-chan!"

"W-wait Kagura-chan!"

She had taken him by the arm and ran outside, howling like a moron. Yomi watched them leave with a blank face. What has she gotten them into? Gintoki and Kagura seem like they can handle themselves. Shinpachi maybe. She did set the bar rather high, but since their using bokuto, it shouldn't be too bad. She was still slightly aggravated by her little match with Hijikata, her hands shaking from wanting to fight more.

"Oi Yo-Yo."

She flinched at Gintoki's voice and looked over. "What?"

"Why'd you make a deal with them?"

"Didn't you hear? They weren't going to let me go that easily. I had to do something. Now then if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take my bath."

"Are you hiding something Yo-Yo?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Anyone in their right mind would be freaking out after being caught by Hijikata-san and the others. You're acting like it's some game."

"Life is a game right? Or something like that."

She stood from the sofa, not saying anything else and headed towards the bathroom, stripping from her clothes when she got in. The wounds on her arm and shoulder had already closed up and now it was just a couple of nasty red lines. During the fight, she did her best not to use her unique ability. Her family has the power to control the electrical currents within their bodies and use it as a weapon or defense and even navigation, similar to that of an electric eel. If she generates enough electricity in her body, it can be enough to stop the human heart or if she really wanted to, fry them and make them explode. After all, the human body is made up mostly of water wo it's an excellent conductor. That's what she did with the Amanto she fought if she was able to get close to them.

As the bath water was running, she cleaned herself with the shower, using the cold water the chill her body. Fighting always got her excited, even when she didn't want it to. She stepped into the warm water, sinking all the way down with a sigh. She leaned back and stared up at the ceiling, wanting her mind to go blank.

 _"Yomi, if you hadn't shown up when you did, we'd all be dead. So on behalf of everyone here, I want to thank you."_

Those words echoed in her head. Nishimura Akato. That was the name of the human she fell in love with, the man that had showed her what love is. For a samurai, he was a gentle person, always throwing himself in danger. She had showed up out of nowhere on a supply ship that was shot down not far from the temple turned orphanage and hospital. How the people below saw it, she showed up in a bolt of pale lightning like a demon. Hence her nickname the Raiju, thunder beast, a demon of the thunder god Raijin, sent down from the heavens on his bidding. That's what the old monk said. She actually liked the nickname.

After soaking for almost 30 minutes, Yomi stood from the bath and sat on the edge, grabbing a small towel to dry her black hair. The drops that fell down her skin turned cold and cause goosebumps on her back. She ruffled her hair like crazy using only a little of her electricity to dry out the rest then stood, walking towards the mirror. When she first arrived here, she still had the look of a killer. Cold eyes, empty stare, blank face. Now she believes she looks less tense with softer features and gentle eyes. She can partially thank the kids for that.

When she turned around, she completely froze, meeting the gaze of a certain silver haired man.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier...**

"Yo-Yo sure is taking a long time."

Gintoki was being lazy at his desk, wondering what was taking Yomi so long. He noticed that he's been acting differently. When he's around Kagura and Shinpachi, he acts normally, but he's been avoiding Gintoki. He definitely is hiding something and he's a little curious to know what. He sat up from his chair and walked towards the bathroom, not hearing anything from the other side. He carefully opened the door and stopped dead.

Yomi wasn't a he. Yomi was a she.

He just stared at her tanned naked body, looking up and down. She had noticed him which was a good thing because he was trying to figure out if the sight before him was real. She had breast soft mounds that bounced slightly when she moved. His gaze went lower, seeing the gentle curve of her ass and where there should be the a man's most prized possession instead it was a man's greatest dream. He didn't even realize that it was Yomi he was staring at and honestly, it got him a little excited.

But that ended when she turned and met his gaze. For a long, long moment, they just stared at each other. Well, she was staring at him and he had his eyes glued on her boobs.

"Sa-Sa...Sakata...san?"

"Oh. My. Fucking god you're a girl?!"

"Kyaaaa! Get out!"

She grabbed the closest thing to her which was a bar of soap and threw it right at his head before slamming the door. He crouched on the ground holding his aching forehead. What he just saw was real. That was really Yomi standing before him completely naked. It was just so weird. He believed she was a man for days and to her credit, she played the part pretty damn well. Though he has to admit. Seeing her face get flustered was actually pretty cute.

He wanted to apologize so he stood and went to knock on the door up it was thrown up with a still flustered and upset Yomi. She had her normal clothes on, but he noticed that she wasn't wearing the bandages. before he could speak, she grabbed his arm and lead him towards the sofas, sat him on one and sat on the other.

"I suppose you want an explanation?"

* * *

X~X oh poor Yomi but it was funny. i was laughing when i was writing it

so! now everyone knows she's a woman, but they still don't know who she really is...yet. it'll show up soon i promise. just a few more chapters.

her ability is exactly like that of an electrical eel us explained above. Raiju is a Japanese demon of thunder so that clears some things. i will be doing a flashback and explain in more detail

thank you for reading! please please please review! ciao! **X~X**


	12. Chapter 12

**X~X** another chapter just for you liking the story so far?

what a great way for Gin-san to find out. i mean lucky him right? what a naughty boy.

*how was that great you stupid author?! he walked in on me naked!*

uncle! uncle! stop kicking me! i don't own Gintama! ouch that hurts! **X~X**

* * *

 **Finally A Proper** **Explanation**

Yomi just sat on the sofa with her head down. "Where do you want me to start?"

"Holy shit you're a girl."

"Yes I know that."

"You're actually a girl."

"Would you shut up about that already? Yes I'm a girl as you clearly saw. More than you should have."

"Why dress like a guy? I mean you are pretty good looking."

She kicked the table up, smashing him in the face. "If I tell you, you're probably not going to believe me."

"Spill it."

Yomi heaved a breath. "Kagura-san and Shinpachi-san already know this. I told them earlier. I disguised myself as a man because I'm running from my home. My father wants me to marry a man that I refuse to and he-"

"Ahahahaha! Runaway bride!"

She shut him up by socking him right in the face. "Do you want me to continue or not?"

"Yesh ma'am."

"As I was say, the man's name is Masora and he is a very evil person. My father forced me to oblige to the marriage in order to produce a male heir. Our family has always been lead by a male and I'm an only child. It sounds stupid, but I'm not going to marry a man I fear and expect to have a happy life. If I'm to marry it'll be to a man that I love and want to have by my side. Not to some...monster."

Then the tears fell. Tears she couldn't hold back. Why is she crying? Gintoki just sat there stunned. She was like a completely different person from before and he felt like he should comfort her, but how. She hide her head in her hands, trying to stop the tears. That emotion of sadness and fear were brimming the edge, emotions she wanted to hide. But she was also crying because she's scared of what might happen when she tells them she's an Amanto.

"I ran because I'm a coward," she mumbled between sniffs. "I ran with my tail between my legs because I couldn't be like the rest of my family. I couldn't live up to their expectations. I just...I just wanted live my life the way I want to."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"My family are killers! They've destroyed innocent lives because they want to be stronger than everyone else. They want to prove that they're the strongest and nothing can stop them. They follow no laws. Break every rule possible. People fear them. And I'm one of them. I killed people too. Innocent people, but I didn't want to. I didn't have a choice."

He felt pity for her. Running for her life, trying to hide her emotions behind a childish behavior. It surprised him that she lasted this long. He walked towards her side and placed a hand on her shoulder. What happened next surprised him. She suddenly hugged him, hiding her sobbing face in his chest, hiding her pain and sadness. He just sat there as she clung onto him, crying. He's had women cry on him before, but that was for a completely different reason. She backed away after a few moments, wiping her tears with her head down.

"I-I'm sorry Sakata-san. Didn't know what came over me."

"Don't worry. Get your stuff and come with me."

"What for?"

"Just do it."

She watched him stand and leave to his room. She did as he asked, getting her bag and the blanket from Kagura's closet and followed him into his room, unsure of what's going on and just stood there with her arms full.

"You'll sleep in here."

"Wait what? You're kidding right?"

"Nope. You'll sleep in here now."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Better than sleeping on that sofa."

Yomi pouted. "Yeah I guess. Fine, but don't even think about doing anything to me."

He rose his hands up with a stupid grin as she went to the back closet and placed her bags in. She noticed an extra futon which made her feel a little better. At least she won't be sleeping with Gintoki. Her ears perked when the boisterous shouts of Kagura broke the silence followed by the loud woofing of Sadaharu and the complaining of Shinpachi. Yomi went out first which got her weird stares from the teens.

"Um Yomi-san, is everything okay?" Shinpachi asked.

"Yes everything is fine. I told him that I'm girl not to long ago."

Kagura pushed Shinpachi down. "Really really really?! Gin-chan knows?!"

"That's what I said. Why are you so excited Kagura-san?"

"Because we're going to the beach aru! Tomorrow! But I hate the sun! Don't care!"

"Oh really?"

"Yup yup! With Shin-chan's big sis. You haven't meet her aru."

"No I haven't. But it would be nice to."

Kagura smiled big and bounded off like a moron, rumbling complete nonsense. Shinpachi straightened himself out and said his good nights before leaving. Yomi decided to try something different. She left the house and went down to the snack shop which had just opened up for the night. Otose was at the bar with a cigarette in her hands, watching the small TV next to another woman with cat ears. They both turned when she walked in and announced herself.

"So you finally told him, eh? About you being a girl?"

"You knew, Otose-san?"

"Of course I did. I've been alive a long time."

"Oh okay. I'll take sake please."

Otose just studied her silent as she sat at the bar and poured her a small cup of sake. She took slow sips, savoring the liquid in her mouth. She's not a big drinker like some people, but she does enjoy a good cup every once in awhile.

"Tell me something, Yomi."

"Hmm?"

"How long are you planning on staying?"

"I'm not sure. If it's about rent, I can find a way to pay you. Possibly do a job without Sakata-san there to mess it up."

Otose took a long drag from the cigarette, blowing the smoke above her. "You're a lot like him."

"How so?"

"You're not always honest with yourself and you're always acting like you know everything."

She said nothing else and turned back to the TV. Yomi swirled what she said in her mind. She her and Gintoki as the same was a little scary, but she was right. She noticed that about him too. For someone so irresponsible as Gintoki, he tends to handle things his own way, though it usually leads to trouble. He just goes through life, not expecting the world riches to come to him.

Yomi payed of the drink, said her good nights and went back up to the house. She could hear the snores coming from Kagura's closet, but otherwise it was quiet. She turned the light off in the living room before going into Gintoki's bedroom. It felt a little awkward for her to now be sleeping in here. That sofa was getting a little uncomfortable for her. She switched into a tank and a pair of shorts then grabbed the extra futon, placing it a few inches away from Gintoki's. She grabbed the blanket and sat, wrapping herself in it before passing out moments after she laid down.

* * *

 **X~X** awww what a cute moment ^-^

sorry for the short chapter and the mistakes that i might have missed in the previous ones.

things are going to get a bit more serious in the up coming chapters. more fighting and possibly a lemon ^3O

so just watch out for that. i'll let you guys know if you want to skip it.

thank you lovely readers for staying with me! adieu! **X~X**


	13. Chapter 13

**X~X** hello again! sorry for the late update 3

the next chapters will be awesome so stay tuned.

Gintama belongs to Sorachi-sensei. i just own Yomi. sometimes. **X~X**

* * *

 **Beach Time Is Any Time!**

"Gin-chan! Yo-Yo! Wake up wake up!"

Like a zombie from the grave, Yomi rose from the futon, rubbing her eyes. Her hair was sticking up in even more random places which she flattened and looked over. She had almost forgotten that she was sleeping in Gintoki's room and out a slight scream, but quickly covered her mouth. Kagura was howling and jumping around over the sofas and there was another voice that Yomi didn't recognize. She stood from the futon, quickly pulled her clothes on and left the room. There was a young brown haired girl, a few years younger than Yomi, sitting on one of the sofas, just watching Kagura go crazy. Shinpachi was also there too and looked over when Yomi stepped forward.

"Oh Yomi-san, you're awake."

She nodded and sat on the other sofa. "It's kinda hard to sleep when you have Kagura-san yelling like a moron. This must be your sister right?"

"It's nice to meet you, Yomi-san. Shin-chan has told me about you. I am Otae."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Oh. You're here too."

Everyone, except Kagura, turned towards Gintoki in his roof doorway, looking half asleep. He meet Yomi's gaze, making her blush slightly and turn away. Otae giggled.

"Are you two together, by any chance?" she asked suddenly.

"W-what?! N-n-no we're not! I'm just working for him."

"Don't be so shy, Yo-Yo," Gintoki said and sat next to her with an arm around her shoulders. "Looks like you caught us."

Out of reflex, Yomi elbowed him in the gut. "We aren't together!"

Again Otae giggled. "You cute when you blush, Yomi-san. Ah about our trip to the beach. I don't believe you would happen to have a bathing suit, would you Yomi-san?"

"Um, no. I've never actually been to the beach."

"Then why don't we get one for you? Just us girls while the boys pack everything."

"But Ane-ue-"

Otae looked over at her brother with a grin. "Is that a problem, Shin-chan?"

"N-no."

"Good. Come on them, Yomi-san. You too, Kagura-chan."

Otae took Yomi's arm and lead her to the front door with Kagura bounding behind them. It was a bit cloudy outside, but there was a warm breeze. Kagura opened her umbrella, jumping down each step. For someone that's younger than Yomi, Otae acts like a mature adult, which was just a little scary. She was a bit more motherly like rather than the big sister. She stayed behind the two while the talked about who knows what, heading into downtown.

"So it's true that you dressed up like a boy, Yomi-san?"

"Yes it is. But since just about everyone knows now, there's no point in hiding it."

"You should meet Kyu-chan. You two have a bit in common."

Yomi said nothing. As much as going to the beach sounded fun, she was more worried about the match coming up with the Shinsengumi. Deep down, she wanted to finish her fight against Hijikata, but she was also a bit scare if she did, that darker side of her would come out. If that Sougo guy hadn't intervened, things might have been a lot worse. She was actually thankful he interrupted the fight.

"Yomi-san, we're here."

"Really? Alread-whoa."

The shop before here was filled with bathing suits, one pieces and bikinis. There were some many different colors, some for kids and others for more risque women. She was unsure of what to do. Otae took her arm again and lead her inside towards the back where the adult women's were.

"There sure are a lot here."

"These types of stores sell seasonal clothing and summer is best for going swimming and enjoying the sun. Go ahead and pick something you like."

"But I don't know what to pick."

"Anything will do. Come find me after you look through a few."

Otae went to a different section of the store, leaving a still slightly confused Yomi. She looked back over at the shelves of bathing suits. The one pieces didn't look all that comfortable and the bikinis showed a lot of skin. She took one of each down, looking them over. She looked through several different pairs until one caught her eye. It was light blue with darker blue blotches. The top was a lot less revealing the some others as was the bottom.

"You gonna get that one aru?"

She slightly jumped when she heard Kagura's voice behind her. "I-I guess so. Like I said before, I've never been to the beach, so I really don't know what to get."

"Lucky you guys. The sun bad for me."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and more clouds will show up to block the sun."

"Have you found one, Yomi-san?" Otae asked, joining the other two with a bag.

"I think so."

"Kagura-chan and I will wait for you outside then."

Kagura followed Otae out and Yomi just stood there, staring at the bikini in her hands. After dressing like a boy for weeks and hardly ever wearing any girly clothes, Yomi was maybe a little anxious the start being more like a girl. She went to the counter and payed for it, ignoring the strange look the cashier was giving her. When she went out, the other two girls were across the street at a sweet shop. Otae noticed she was finished and joined her, holding out a small box that had cookies in it shaped like leaves.

"Oh thank you."

"Let's head back to the boys and start our little vacation now, alright?"

* * *

The beach. A place to have fun under the sun. A place for hot babes in bikinis. A place Gintoki probably would enjoy more if he could swim. He was sitting in front of the TV, watching his dream weather girl, Ketsuno Ana when the other girls returned. Kagura was first, bursting through like a maniac then Otae with her good-girl-I-will-kill-you smile. Lastly was Yomi who's face was slightly red.

"Are you boys ready to go?"

"We have everything Ane-ue. Just waiting for you guys."

"We're all done now. So if we're ready to go then let's go."

"I have a question though. How are we going to get there?"

"Don't worry Yomi-san. I have a few of my friends that will be joining us. They should be here to pick us up. Now you lazy bums, help us take everything outside."

Gintoki reluctantly stood from his spot, dragging himself towards the door. He wants to go so he can check out the girls in bikinis. He doesn't want to go because it'll be boring as hell. Although, he was a little anxious to see Yomi in a bathing suit. Nothing beats a pretty girl naked though. That image will forever be burned in his mind.

"Can you stop staring at me like that?"

He jumped a little, not realizing Yomi was looking at him with an embarrassed face. "I wasn't staring."

"Liar."

She quickly walked outside with the others and he followed, grabbing whatever bags were left behind. There were some cars parked in front, one even had a trailer for Sadaharu. He just threw the bags in the trunk of the first car and was forced to go in the second. Yomi was already in there, staring out the window to avoid his gaze on purpose. He climbed in, sitting next to her and Kagura followed who accidentally knocked Gintoki into Yomi's lap. For a moment, she sat there froze and her face went super red before hitting him in the head.

"Dammit! Would you stop hitting me?!"

"That stop giving me a reason to."

She looked away with an angry "hmph" as Gintoki straightened himself. She sure has been acting differently, but he really didn't care. He straightened himself in the seat as one of Otae's cabaret friends climbed into the passenger seat and away they went. He was actually beginning to think this little trip won't be too bad if it's mostly girls going. He carefully glanced over at Yomi who was gazing out the window, watching the world pass by with a blank stare. She has such a different face from all the girls he's use to, yet it was rather feminine. Then that thought of seeing her naked came back to his mind and he looked away.

The drive that seemed to take forever to get there finally ended. It was hot inside the car with all the bodies and even with the windows down. Kagura was out first, bolting off to find shade. Gintoki watched Yomi as she was dragged away by Otae and her friends towards the girls changing room. He wondered what she would look like in a bathing suit.

"Gin-san, you're nose is bleeding."

His hand quickly went up to his nose. "It's the heat. Too damn hot out here."

"It's not that hot. You're getting perverted again, aren't you?"

"Ah Shinpachi-kun, you're too young to understand the wonderful delights of the beach."

Shinpachi gave him a dead stare and walked away towards the men's changing room. Gintoki followed shortly after with a sigh. He was almost tempted to just walk away and find some bar, but with all the cute girls here, he decided to stay. He stripped from his normal clothes and pulled on a pair of swim trunks and left in seconds. The beach was rather empty, only a few other people further ways away. He grabbed an inflatable tube and used it as a chair under one of the free umbrellas. Kagura was already out splashing around with Sadaharu.

"O-Otae-san...this is rather embarrassing."

Gintoki perked up when he heard Yomi's voice and turned towards it. She was hiding behind a tree with a redden face. She had the face of a little kid on their first day of school. It was actually kind of cute.

"Don't worry Yomi-san. It'll be fine."

"But it feels like I'm hardly wearing anything."

"It's alright. Come on."

She was hesitant at first, but slowly walked out from behind the tree. Gintoki liked what he saw. Though she doesn't have the "perfect swimsuit model" like body, it was still eye catching. He also noticed black lines that curved around towards her stomach, something he didn't noticed from his little accidental peek in. He kept watching her as she was lead by Otae and a few others towards the ocean, giggling like school girls. Yomi relaxed a bit and had a smile. The beach sure does have it's perks.

* * *

 **X~X** kinda random chapter but Gin-san is getting weird

naughty naughty Gin-san ^-^ dirty minded and has a rotten mouth, but we love him.

for the next couple of chapters it'll be the Shinsengumi VS the Yorozuya. i'll be sure to put in as much action as i can.

thank you for reading like always my lovely readers. review review review! ^O^/ cya! **X~X**


	14. Chapter 14

**X~X** wahhhhhh! i so sowwy for the absence!

got busy with life and such but i'm still here!

*where the hell have you been?!*

s-stop hitting me Yomi!

*stupid author! abandoning me for months!*

stahp it! thank you for staying with me! i really appreciate it -bows deeply-

i don't own Gintama! **X~X**

* * *

 **Shisengumi VS Yorozuya**

Saturday. The day of the match. It's early morning and the 4 members of the Yoyozuya were sitting on the veranda of the Shinsengumi HQ, awaiting silently. Yomi's leg was bouncing, from both being a little impatient and worried. Her hands were getting sweating from clutching the bokuto too hard.

"What are you so tense for Yo-Yo? This was your damn idea."

"Shut it geezer."

She has a good reason to be worried. The Shinsengumi know that she's an Amanto and one wrong slip from her, the truth might be exposed to her new friends. She bit her lip a little too hard, causing a small drip of blood fall down her chin. She quickly wiped it away with her sleeve.

"Oi."

Everyone looked over when 4 members of the Shinsengumi walked towards them. There was Kondo, Sougo, Hijikata and a dark haired guy Yomi didn't recognize. She stood first, the bokuto clutched tightly in her hand. Her gaze met with Hijikata's and he looked like he wanted to kill her.

"Let's try to have a non fatal fight okay?" Kondo said, standing a little behind the 3 guys. "Yomi-san could you explain the rules again?"

"Sure. Pick someone from you're team to be the king. 2 will be the knights, the main fighters and the last will be the castle, the one that will protect the king. Ya get? If the 3 members of the team have their bokuto broken only then will the king be able to join the fight. Buuuuuut if the king falls then game over."

"Who will be your king?" Sougo asked.

"Gin-san."

"What?!"

Yomi shrugged a little, dropping her voice. "It seems appropriate. I will be the castle. You two the knights."

"Okey dokey, aru."

"No no! Not okay! Gin-san should be a knight because he can fight."

"But as the boss don't ya thing it's up to us under him to protect him?"

Shinpachi stayed quiet. The Shinsengumi team was talking among themselves, taking their sweet time planning which was making Yomi tap her fingers on her leg. Her gaze never left Hijikata's. She wanted to fight him again. When they were done talking, the faced the Yorozuya with serious expressions. Sougo stepped forward the act like the spokesperson.

"Kondo-san is going to be the king," Sougo told them. "Hijikata-san and I the knights and Yamazaki the castle. Now what?"

"We pick different ends to start at. You place is the entire playing field 'kay? We start when everyone is ready."

Yomi took up the bokuto, resting it on her shoulder and walked off in the opposite direction she was face. The air around her cackled with electricity, pale blue sparks danced over her fingers.

Back onto the battle field she goes.

* * *

"Oi Yo-Yo."

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

Yomi was sitting in a meditative position, her legs crossed and her back straight with the bokuto resting over her lap. She kept her eyes closed, listening to the sounds of someone fighting and making a huge ruckus. She's pretty sure it's Sougo and Kagura going at it. Shinpachi told her that those two enjoying fighting each other. Gintoki sat behind her in his little circle with a super bored expression.

"Oi!"

Yomi turned her head to look at him. "What?"

"Do I hafta sit on my ass the whole damn time?"

"When the knights have lost their weapons to fight and the castle crumbles then the king can join in the fray. Just remember, I won't repay my debt to you if we end up losing."

"Tch. Can you go out?"

"Nope," she replied simply and stood. Because he'll show his stupid face soon."

"Who he?"

She didn't respond when Gintoki's answer appeared. Hijikata stopped a few feet away from Yomi with a calm expression, but she could feel a menacing aura emanating from him. She took the bokuto up in both her hands and grinned, her eyes lightening to a vivid blue.

"How's your shoulder doing Hiji-Baka?"

"Good enough to get you back, you damn bitch."

"Let's see how long these wooden sticks will last."

Without word or warning, the two charged at each other. Their bokuto collided with a bone rattling crack. Yomi matched his strikes to near perfection, her stance never wavering. In fact, she was slowly pushing him back away from Gintoki. Hijikata noticed and quickly parried her attack, forcing her bokuto to go to the ground, raising his left leg to kick her in the side. With her inhuman reflexes, she stopped his leg with her hand, keeping a steady hold on it. Neither of them moved for a moment. Gintoki was clapping from behind, amused by the fight.

"Kick his ass Yo-Yo!"

"Mind letting go?"

She looked down, her fingers digging into his leg. "I won't let you near him."

"To fucking bad. All I gotta do is take you out which is going to be easy. Then beat fish-eyes over there."

"You shouldn't underestimate me Hiji-Baka. There's no Sougo to stop us. I'm not holding back."

Yomi looked up, here eyes blazing white and empty. That made him flinch, but he didn't have any time to react when she tightened her grip on his leg and flung him towards one of the buildings. It was a bit surprising, but he caught himself. She didn't give him any time to steady himself as she appeared before him, her bokuto raised above her head. Any normal person would have had their head split open. The wooden sword easily smashed through the veranda and partially into the ground.

Hijikata took this chance to make a charge towards Gintoki who wasn't even paying attention now. Yomi gave her muscles a little shock, barreling right towards Hijikata and planting her foot in his side, sending him into the wall. The electricity in her body is building up more than she wants it too, but she's doing her best to keep it down. Hijikata emerged from the dust cloud, wiping the blood from his forehead.

"I told you I won't let you touch him."

"You're really starting to piss me the fuck off."

"Good. The more riled up you get, the easier it'll be for me to beat you."

This time she just charged him, keeping low to the ground and swung her bokuto with both speed and strength behind it. Yet she hit nothing, causing her to lose some of her balance. She felt a sharp pain in her ribs on her right and swung back, making contact with Hijikata's wooden sword. He noticed her poor footing and easily sent her tumbling over the ground with a solid hit to her jaw. She crashed into a shed, the back of her head hitting something hard. There is also another problem. When she tried moving, her body seemed stuck. It wasn't until she felt warm liquid flow down her right arm. She glanced over seeing a long piece of wood protruding from her shoulder.

"That doesn't look so good."

Yomi had too much adrenaline to feel any pain. She kicked the debris off of her and stood, yanking the piece of wood from her shoulder. Droplets of bright red scattered over the grass as she tossed the piece aside. She could barely lift her arm and the loss of blood is making her vision go blurry. Yet this was making her more excited for battle. She remembered this feeling.

"I'm a bit surprised you're still standing."

"Stop making me repeat things. I told you not to underestimate me."

"And I should say the same to you."

She barely saw his attack coming. He kicked her between the shoulder blades, but she was able to steady herself and dodge his bokuto that was aimed at her head. She noticed that his strikes have become more powerful and because her reaction time has decreased quite a bit, she's been having trouble avoiding his attacks.

But her luck finally ran out. Hijikata swung his bokuto into her stomach, the force of his blow caused her to tumble backs to where Gintoki was sitting picking his nose. He froze when he saw the crumbled, bleeding body of Yomi in the dirt. He scurried over towards her, carefully shaking her shoulder as she coughed up blood.

"Oi Yo-Yo! Get up!"

He stopped when he felt splintered wood at his throat and looked up, seeing Hijikata standing above him. Gintoki stood up, keeping himself in front of Yomi who was slightly gasping for breath.

"You're next Sakata."

* * *

 **X~X** pheeeeeewy i did it! so so so soooooo sorry for the absence. i'll do better!

thank you again so much for reading. please tell me what you think on both fanfics if ya like

tried to make this chapter interesting -whack!- dammit Yomi stop!

*no! ya haven't been here stupid!*

chill! hope to see you again! jaaaaaa neeeee! **X~X**


	15. Chapter 15

**X~X** to those that are reading this THANK YOU~~~~

almost to chapter 20. honestly didn't think this story would be this long...

i'll keep doing my best for you awesome readers

ah well please continue to read. Gintama belongs to Sorachi-sensei! **X~X**

* * *

 **Yo-Yo's Gonna Lose?! Oh No Wait She's Fine**

This is bad. Gintoki looked down at Yomi then back at Hijikata. He's going to have to fight now, but he can't just leave Yomi bleeding on the ground. He stopped when he felt a hand grab his leg and looked down. Yomi had a tight grip on him despite her hands being slippery with blood. She slowly stood her broken body up with her good arm and stumbled in front of Gintoki again, taking up her bokuto. Blood dripped from her body, turning the dirt a bright red. He body shook, barely able to stand.

"Ah Yo-Yo y-you should stay back."

She said nothing as she stumbled towards Hijikata, leaving a bloody trail behind. Her vision blurred and her body numb. How she's even standing is a surprise to Gintoki. He wanted to stop her, but he couldn't. It didn't even feel like Yomi before him. She seemed more like an animal. A calm animal, but an extremely dangerous one.

"Why don't you just lay down? You're already finished."

Yomi spat blood out. "My body is broken but my bokuto isn't. Let's end this now."

They faced each other, two animals wanting to rip each other's throats out. Yomi isn't sure how much longer she'll last. She managed to hold the bokuto with both hands, her blood soaking the wood. If she messes this up, then her hospital stay might be longer than needed. Also, she won't be able to repay her debt to Gintoki if she loses.

With a slow and steady breath, Yomi charged with whatever remaining strength she has left. If there is any pain, she couldn't feel it thanks to the numbness and the adrenaline. Hijikata had the same idea as here. The chances of her coming out of this with her bokuto still in tact is very slim. A loud battle cry passed her lips, clutching her wooden sword tightly and ready to swing.

 _Crack_

Their backs were to each other now, their bokuto before them. Yomi only watched as her wooden sword bent back a bit, almost breaking. She fell to her knees, breathing hard as a broken piece of a bokuto stabbed itself into the ground before her.

"Well shit."

"Looks like I've won Hiji-Baka."

"Tch just this time. I won't lose to you again."

She heard her stomp off before the collapsed to the ground and heard Gintoki run to her. Her conscious was fading in and out. That had to be luck. Her bokuto was on the verge of breaking yet somehow she managed to break Hijikata's instead. Now she couldn't move and her body hurt all over.

"You are crazy Yo-Yo. And you beat Hijikata-san."

"Yeah but now I can't move. So you're turn Gin-san."

Gintoki stayed quiet as he carefully picked Yomi up, carrying her like a princess. This felt nice. His strong grip is comforting and his steady heartbeat calmed her. He even smelled nice. Not like alcohol. She smelled blood on him, like one that had been in many fights in the past. But it was a nice smell to her. He gently set her down against a cool rock, steadying her and not really wanting to leave her. She must have read his mind because she smile softly.

"It's okay Gin-san. I'm super tough."

He patted her head. "If you say so. Let's finish this up so I can eat my sugar."

Gintoki left her there and started to leave, but stopped. Yomi wondered what for and tried to not black out. There was a different air about him. Not that lazy, sugar loving slacker type aura, but one of a fighter.

"I'll thank you later Yomi."

Her eyes widened. She tried to say something back, but her voice didn't work and she fell into a black abyss.

* * *

Gintoki jogged around the Shinsengumi HQ, looking around for Kondo. He didn't have much luck until he noticed Shinpachi and Yamazaki sitting on the veranda drinking tea. He head towards them, getting their attention.

"Oh Kondo-san? If you keep going straight you'll find him."

"Easy enough. Shinpachi-kun go stay with Yo-Yo. She's badly wounded."

Not wasting time to listen to a response, he ran off to where Yamazaki pointed. With nothing blocking his way, getting Kondo should be easy. He's quite worried about Yomi though. Hijikata is a scary fighter and she managed to stand up against him and barely won. If it had been real metal it could have been worse. He slowed to a stop when he saw Kondo spacing out. He wasn't in the mood for wasting anymore time and ninja-sneaked up on him. He tapped on his shoulder to get his attention with his finger going into his cheek.

"Nighty night."

All it took was a simple fist to the surprised gorilla man's face. Gintoki's pretty sure he didn't even bother to fight back. He grabbed the unconscious Kondo by the arm and dragged him back towards the Yorozuya side. Now that this is done, time to take Yomi to the hospital and have an entire month paid for food. It is a good deal. Free food for a month. Anything he wants for an entire month for free.

"Consider yourself lucky Sakata-san."

Gintoki stopped when he heard Hijikata speak. "You lost. Now you gotta pay our food bill."

"That's not what I meant fish-eyes. You're lucky because of her, that black haired brat of yours."

Hijikata walked off, saying nothing more. Gintoki wasn't quite sure what he meant by that. Yomi's a good fighter, strong and fast. Yet that didn't sound like what Hijikata meant. He shrugged and continued back towards where Yomi was with Shinpachi and Kagura now. The black haired girl was out cold, still bleeding from the worst of her wounds. He tossed Kondo aside and crouched before Yomi, brushing some of her bangs aside. She had a peaceful look despite her face being bloody. The worst of the injuries from what he could see was the one in her shoulder. There were smaller cuts and bruises over her skin and it's possible she has broken bones. But she's steadily breathing.

"She's in pretty bad shape Gin-san."

"Yeah I know."

"What we gonna do aru?"

"What do you think? We can't just leave her here bleeding out. Blockheaded girl."

He picked her up again, taking here away from this place. Even if she's passed out, he noticed her hand clutch onto his kimono. She sure is a handful, but he really isn't bothered by it. He likes her, finds her interesting. But what Hijikata said that he was lucky to have her, he wondered what he meant by that. She's isn't exactly and average girl you'd find wandering the streets. In fact, she's a lot like Kagura. A brute of a girl.

Yomi is still a mystery to him. He's more than curious. Not just because he's a girl and he wants to know her better. Not entirely like that. Where'd she learn to fight like that? Where does she really come from? Is there more to her that he doesn't know? His grip tightened. She's willing to sacrifice herself for him. Fought against that monster Hijikata to protect him. It's kind of the same with Kagura and Shinpachi, yet it's different for Yomi. She's more like a vicious guard dog, willing to sink her teeth and claws into those that threaten her and those she's protecting.

"Oi Kagura, Shinpachi. You guys go back. I'll take her myself," Gintoki said, sitting himself and Yomi on his scooter, having Yomi in front of him.

"You sure?"

"I can handle it."

He sped off, keeping an arm around Yomi's waist. Her body seemed so small and fragile. But he could feel power and a lot of it. He's not entirely sure what he's feeling. Watching Yomi get beaten and bloody angered him slightly since he couldn't do anything to help. He held her closer to him as he sped up towards the hospital.

Above the scent of blood, she smelled really nice. A faint scent of flowers. He liked it.

* * *

 **X~X** yahooooza! chapter 15 finis!

i know this chapter is a bit short i'll try to make them longer. stop throwing things at me Yomi!

also sincere apologies for any mistakes in the last chap. i really do my best to fix them

thanks for reading! review maybe? perhaps? pretty please?

just a wittle review? O3O **X~X**


End file.
